A Certain Battle Field Ultra-power
by The Devastated Angel
Summary: Takes place after the end of the incident of the NT series, the next year had arrived. Story focuses on the characters below. A 'what if' story about Mikoto, Touma, Misaki , and two girls being childhood friends, but after an incident 5 years ago, Mikoto lost her memories of them. And it's up to one girl, one of Mikoto's forgotten friends to reunite their friendship. MikotoxTouma.
1. The end of vacation

**To Aru Shougunyuu no Ultra-power Chapter 1 "THE END OF VACATION"**

**May 10**

**Tokiwadai External Dormitory, 8:30 A.M.**

Tokiwadai Middle School, one of the most prestigious schools of Academy City and is said to be the most renowned girls' school in the world. It is also mentioned that it had once sparked an international incident for refusing to admit a girl from a royal family because she wasn't good enough. The said school kept 2 level 5's, the Railgun and Mental Out. Tokiwadai School contains students that are higher than level 2, even if the richest heiress cannot enter this prestigious school if she's not a high-leveled esper. The school contains two dorms which are located in the 'Garden of Learning' and outside of it. Inside of one dorm a girl woke up from her slumber, there she noticed that her roommate had left the dorm early, so she decided to take a bath and change into her school uniform. Before she'll go out, she decided to check the time on her cellphone.

**9:00 A.M.**

The girl sighed after she saw the time and said, "Looks like I overslept again, I hope that the Dorm Mistress will spare me…", she then closed her phone and hid it at her skirt and left her room.

* * *

**Somewhere in District 7**

Uiharu Kazari (初春 飾利), a Sakugawa Student and is also an excellent Judgment member, was walking half the streets.

She wondered if she will ever see her friends after they passed the last semester and said, "Hmm… if Shirai-san and the others are already meeting there, then they might've been inside Joseph's, I wonder if Saten-san ever change her bad habit",

Uiharu then sighed after remembering the last two words. She stopped in front of a sundae shop and decided to eat sundae before going to her destination. She finally finished eating her dessert and decided to go; walking slowly in the streets and several delinquents cornered her.

"Well, well, well…, what do we have here?" said one of them.

Uiharu already knew that she have to run away and so she decided to flee. _Why does this always have to happen!?_ Uiharu thought while running for her life.

* * *

**Outside the Tokiwadai Dormitory**

Outside the dormitory, the girl was wondering what to do and she seems to be talking to herself.

"Hmm, what to do next? First thing in the morning I had my neck broke down by the Dorm Mistress before I had my breakfast, so what now? A-are you sure about that? Well ok then, why won't we take a walk around the district before we settle it? Okay then, what are we waiting for? Let's enjoy our last day of vacation before the new semester, that trip back at our home in England didn't go pretty well after all",

The girl then crossed the street then noticed a girl being chased by a group of delinquents.

"That girl seems to be in trouble, wait! Isn't that Uiharu Kazari from Judgment Branch 177?! What do you say Tenshi? Will we help her? Okay then Tenshi, you'll be using the body for now",

The brown-haired girl then closed her round, sharp-brown eyes then some of her hair turned white, and then she opened her eyes only to revealed thin and pointed orange eyes.

"Looks like it's my job, eh Mikuto-chan? Okay then, will I take them down by esper powers or martial arts? Martial arts indeed", then the girl who can be now called Tenshi sprinted to their direction with a ridiculous speed and she's also looking forward to teach those guys a lesson by beating them up.

Kazari is right now running to get away from the delinquents that are chasing her ever since this morning, she then tripped of an edge of the floorings that she passed, causing her to fall on the ground making a loud thud.

The delinquents found themselves lucky that the one that they're chasing tripped down, "We've gone lucky boys, looks like today is a special day for us boys", said one of them.

"If you just talk about nonsense while that young girl is still there fallen, shouldn't you bastards be letting her go instead?" said a girl voice; but you can tell that that voice sounds very calm and emotionless.

"Huh? And who said that we're letting her go? But the fun has just begun", that was the first respond of the delinquent looking at the direction where that voice came from, "Well, well, well…, what do we have here? A Tokiwadai chick, this day is getting more exciting to have fun, you know?" is the second respond of the said man,

"Okay, you have me now so let her go instead, you can't have two girls at the same time, you know?" reply the girl.

"So tell us your name first and so we'll let her go", ordered the delinquent,

"Tenshi, Shiroshoku Tenshi is my name", replied Tenshi, "And now that I told you my name, can you let her go?" asked Tenshi,

"Ah sorry, but I happened to change my mind, I can't waste two young elegant girls by letting them go, you know?" replied the delinquent who is now getting close to Tenshi and also preparing to make an attempt to her,

Tenshi realized this situation that it's time to make a move. The delinquent was about to lift her skirt but he suddenly felt an impact from his ribs, Tenshi suddenly side-kicked him at the ribs causing him to tumbled side-wards knocking him out. The other delinquents saw what happened to their leader and already charged at Tenshi. Tenshi made a move to the first delinquent who tried to attack her by ducking to the side and made a backflip then kicked him at the back making stumble forwards. The other delinquents kept attacking her but it was useless, this girl named Shiroshoku Tenshi is unbelievable when she Street fights. Kazari decided to call Kuroko to settle this fight; she then pulled out her phone and dialed Kuroko's number and wait until Kuroko picked up.

* * *

**Joseph's Restaurant, next to the alley way where Kazari and Tenshi were at**

Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko (白井 黒子), and Saten Ruiko are having a conversation about their vacations after they passed the last semester, but suddenly Kuroko's phone is ringing.

"Hello? Uiharu, what is it? What!? There's a fight at your location!? Okay, I'll be there, bye Uiharu", Kuroko then closed her phone after receiving a call from her Judgment partner.

"Is it Uiharu-san?" was all Mikoto could ask but when you looked at her face, you can see worriedness in her eyes.

"Yes onee-sama, Uiharu was in-between of a fight from a Tokiwadai student with a bunch of delinquents, and I am not allowing that to happen!" replied Kuroko with hint of fierce from her voice, she was about to teleport away but Mikoto stopped her.

"If it's a Tokiwadai student being involved in a fight, then I'll come as well", announced Mikoto also.

"If Uiharu is also involved then I will come too", responded Ruiko while standing from her seat.

"Okay, there's no time to loose", Kuroko then teleport along with Mikoto and Saten at Kazari's location.

When the three arrived, they saw nothing but a bunch of delinquents being knocked out and Kazari talking to a Tokiwadai student.

"What happened here?" was all Mikoto could ask after recovering from the shock that she felt after seeing a bunch of delinquents knock out-cold.

"Oh Misaka-san, this girl saved my life from them, you could've seen her! She is so cool when She Street fought them!" Kazari said while beaming like a child.

"Umm, excuse me. But are you the one who is responsible of this fight?" Kuroko immediately asks the girl for information.

"Okay, before judging me as a regular civilian. Yes, I'm the one who did this to them and save Kazari from them. And no, I am not a regular civilian. Believe it or not, I am an Anti-skill co-worker. Shirai-sama, it is also a job for me as well as yours", the girl answered stopping Kuroko from asking more questions.

"Your name then, this is the first time I have seen a Tokiwadai student being an Anti-skill member", Kuroko said as she changed the topic of the situation.

"Oh, my name's Misuka Mikuto (御初 美音), Anti-skill Branch 77, nice to meet you Shirai-sama", introduces Mikuto to the group of girls.

"Misuka Mikuto? But you said earlier that your name is Shiroshoku Tenshi", said Kazari as she recalled that name from earlier.

"Well, that's very complicated to say but, do you girls believe about people with a split personality?" Mikuto ask the girls.

"What kind of question is that? There's no way that a single person has two personalities", Kuroko was the first one to make a comment.

"Well, I've heard about it on rumors, but I'm not sure if it's true", Ruiko commented with a confused look.

"People with split personalities is impossible", Kazari replied a statement.

"Your question is about a person with a split personality, right? Can Lilian be considered as a person with a split personality?" Mikoto asks as she gave her answer.

"Looks like you're the only one who believed me. Yes Mikoto-san, Lilian Isolde Sterling is a person with a split personality", Mikuto gave a reply and sighed.

"And Shiroshoku Tenshi is your second personality's name?" Mikoto ask again a question.

"You're finally getting it, Mikoto-san", Mikuto responded. "But you can actually tell the difference between me and Tenshi" Mikuto gave an another clue about her situation.

"Let me guess, the change of the eyes and the power and also some of the hair strands, right?" Mikoto guesses.

"Correct, but how'd you know?" Mikuto was shock that the Level 5 Electromaster knew about the difference between her and Tenshi.

"Well, when Lilian changes her personality her blue eyes turned red and some of her hair tips turned light blue while her Level 3 Cytokinetic powers became Level 5 like, did that help?" Mikoto explain about the changes between Lilian and her 2nd personality.

"Yeah it helps. Hell I can't believe you would know more such things that are impossible after your involvement from that side", Mikuto sighed from Mikoto's knowledge in unbelievable things.

"How did you about my involvement from that side!?" Mikoto was so surprised about Mikuto knowing her involvement from the Magic-side.

"No worries Mikoto, I was just some random insane stalker to that 'Dense Porcupine', and besides I was involved from that side like sometimes, and I still hate my involvement during the World War 3 at Russia back then. Damn, I was completely shock to see him at the Arctic Ocean dying. That 'Dense Pineapple' sure is reckless almost killing himself, and I even got myself in trouble when I followed him that time, especially how Lessar said the whole story about it", Mikuto gave the explanation to Mikoto about how she knew about Mikoto's involvement.

"How long have you been stalking that 'idiot'?" Mikoto ask suspiciously.

"After his memory loss", Mikuto simply answered as it was nothing.

"So what's your name then? You're a classmate of Kazari, right?" ask Mikuto as she looked at Ruiko.

"Yes. My name is Saten Ruiko (佐天 涙子). It's a pleasure to meet you, Misuka-sama", Ruiko then bowed to her.

"No need to address me so formally, I may be rich, but I am not used to the ojou-sama greetingness, just call me Mikuto-senpai instead", Mikuto insisted the long-haired girl.

"Well. Why don't we hang out at Joseph's instead of an abandoned alley way?" Mikoto makes a decision in question.

"But what about them?" ask Kuroko as she pointed at the thugs. "We can't leave them here, they'll escape", Kuroko adds a reason.

"Don't worry, Aiho-sensei and the other Anti-skill members will go get them and besides they won't wake up soon after they received a goodnight sleep", Mikuto said to reassure the girls to not worry.

"You sure are interesting, Mikuto-senpai", Kuroko comments after finding out that Mikuto had already made a schedule for the thugs to be take care of.

"Everyone knows, especially when every test about my ability that I've answered made me got a 100 score like always", Mikuto sighed after stating her unbelievable smartness. "So much luck…" muttered Mikuto, then the rest of the girls just chuckled at her disappointment from her luck.

"Wait, you're the president of the Track-in-field club right?" Mikoto ask Mikuto some traits about her.

"Uh huh, you're also a great member. Sprinting 2 kilometer laps under two minutes like that", Mikuto responded Mikoto's question.

"You were the one who can do that in your own physical strength, I was using my ability to maximum my speed. You were unbelievable and awesome when you gave a demonstration to every member", Mikoto said as she praises Mikuto for the things that she can do while she can't.

"Don't you think that we should go now? And it's okay, I have told Aiho-sensei about the situation on the phone earlier before you three got here", said Mikuto to reassure everyone that everything is settled for now.

* * *

**Now you've been wondering, who is Lilian Isolde Sterling!? Well she is an OC from Hikari-Sword, so it'll be interesting if Lilian joins the adventure but she will appear later. See you in the next chapter! THE DEVASTATED ANGEL**


	2. The new Aero Hand user

**To Aru Shougunyuu no Ultra-power Chapter 2 "THE NEW AERO HAND USER"**

**Joseph's Coffee Shop **

**10:00 AM**

Mikoto, Kuroko, Ruiko, and Kazari are listening to Mikuto's stories when she was at her home at England; she talked about her families and friends and also about her training whenever she has time. The girls we so interested about Mikuto's life especially her everyday training.

"Well, those trainings were the reasons on how am I good at Martial Arts and Street Fighting, and I also started training by the time when I was 9 years old", said Mikuto as she finished her story.

"Wow, who knew that you can run 2 kilometer laps under 2 minutes only, you were actually training when you were young until now so that's the reason you been able to run that fast, right?" Mikoto asked as she concludes the whole story.

"Yep, the training is also the reason on why I can run in a ridiculous speed without being that much exhausted", adds Mikuto as she gave another reason.

"Wait! We haven't asked this to you yet! What level are you exactly?" Kazari asked as she wondered what might be the level of this interesting girl.

"Oh, I am a level 4. Watanabe-sensei told me that I will become a level 5 soon if I practice hard enough just what Mikoto-san did. She even told me once that I'll become stronger if I combined my athletic skills with my esper powers", Mikuto said as she gave her answer.

"Wow! Is that for real!?" Ruiko asked as she is very surprised about what Mikuto can do.

"Of course it is! Well, if I ever told you girls about my rare ability. I don't think that you would believe me", Mikuto said as she sighed.

"Hey, I've seen more unbelievable things when I was involved with that idiot's problems, and there's no way that I wouldn't believe you when you said it's rare", Mikoto replied a she gave her trust to Mikuto.

"When we believe it or not, you can still show us some proofs, right?" Kuroko replied as she also gave her trust.

"And if it's a rare ability, then I'm also interested", said Ruiko.

"Saten-san's right. It'll be interesting to see a rare ability for the first time!" Kazari said as she started to get excited.

"Okay then, my rare ability is Multi-Skill, but I surely don't want to tell it to anyone", said Mikuto as she felt defeated from keeping her ability a secret.

There was silence for a while wondering if what Mikuto said was true until Mikoto broke the ice.

"Whoa, that is rare", was all Mikoto could say.

"Unbelievable. But when she said it, it sounds so real", Kuroko comments as she stared at Mikuto.

"Multi-Skill was AIM Burst's ability, Kiyama-sensei used it once", Kazari said as she referenced the Level Upper incident.

"So, how abilities that you have in your level!?" Ruiko asked with a hint of glee in her voice.

"Oh, there are only 8 abilities that I can use in my level, but each of them has the strength of both level 4 and 5", Mikuto answered as she gave more details.

"Whoa, can you tell us those abilities while demonstrating them!?" Ruiko asked as she felt more excited to see different abilities on one esper.

"Okay then, first is Electrokinesis", Mikuto said as she created sparks from her fingertips. The four girls listened to her carefully as if they were her students.

"Second is Teleport", Mikuto said as she disappeared from their sight. Kuroko saw her outside waving at them and then teleported back to her seat.

"Third is Water Manipulation", she said as she lifted the water from her drink to the air. The girls became more interested in her.

"Fourth is Cytokinesis", Mikuto then froze the floating water into ice. "Interesting right? This is something that level 5 Cytokinesis can do", she added.

"Fifth is Pyrokinesis", then Mikuto melted the ice into water by the fire she emitted from her hands while the water stats at the air.

"Sixth is Telekinesis", the empty drink then floated in air and catches the fallen water, and put it back into the table.

"Seventh is Aero Hand", Mikuto then collected air then formed it into a visible orb in her hands. The girls especially Ruiko were overwhelmed about this girl's rare ability.

"The last is Telepath", she said as she tried to talk to Ruiko in via telepathy. _"__So later, do you want that I will teach you on how you will discover your powers? I know you wanted to, Ruiko-san"_ she asked Ruiko in via telepath. Ruiko then nodded to her a thumb's up. Mikuto then smiled back at her.

"Whoa, that really is Multi-Skill. So, are they all level 5's?" Kazari asked.

"Whoa Kazari-san, that'll be too much. Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, and Telepath were only level 4 and the rest are level 5's. So can you keep this as a secret? Especially you Ruiko, I don't you spreading rumors about it, okay?" Mikuto said as she asked them to keep it a secret.

"Sure!" the four said in unison. Suddenly, Kuroko's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Konori-senpai, is that so? Okay, we'll be there", said Kuroko as she hang up.

"Uiharu, we need to go to the branch office. It's something about those delinquents that had been harassing middle scholars", Kuroko said to Kazari as she wear her Judgment arm band and gave her a determined look.

"Okay!" said Kazari as she wore her arm band also.

"Sorry onee-sama, but me and Uiharu got to go", Kuroko said as she gave Mikoto a sorry look.

"It's okay Kuroko. And besides, I'm about to go to the hospital to visit 'A Certain Idiot' who has been hospitalized there about just yesterday and I also want some explanations from him", Mikoto replied as she gave a grin.

"Okay then onee-sama, but if that anthropoid did something to my beloved onee-sama, then I, Shirai Kuroko will give a death punishment to him", said as she prepared her metal spikes while her eyes started glowing bright red.

"Fine, do whatever you want to do with him and then I'll shock you to death", Mikoto commented as she Kuroko a death note.

Kuroko then started sweating bullets, meaning it's time to go. Then she and Kazari had teleported away.

"Misaka-san. Who's that boy that you're going to visit? Is it your boyfriend?" asked Ruiko while grinning at Mikoto. Mikoto turned bright red upon hearing the word BOYFRIEND.

"H-he is not my b-boyfriend Saten-san!" Mikoto protested as she blushed furiously.

"Touma-kun was just Mikoto-san's close friend though which Mikoto-san cares for him, A LOT", Mikuto said as gave Mikoto a wink plus a wide grin.

"W-well, I should go", Mikoto said she left the restaurant.

"She will never stop being Tsundere, Mikoto-san is actually in love with Touma-kun but she is way of a Tsundere and kept being mean to him", Mikuto commented to Ruiko about Mikoto's actions between her and Touma.

"So, where will you teach me?" Ruiko asked as she changes the topic and also catching Mikuto off-guard.

"We can't do it here, there's a park near the #1077th vending machine. No one usually go over there, so it's a perfect area", Mikuto answered as she stood up from her seat. "Let's just teleport over there so it will be fast", Mikuto adds as she gave her hand to Ruiko's.

"Okay then", Ruiko then grabbed Mikuto's out-reached hand and both of them had teleport away.

* * *

**The park near the Vending Machine 1077**

Mikuto and Ruiko appeared near the bench of the destined park; both of them took a seat. There was silence until Mikuto breaks the ice.

"So are you ready? You looked like that you're pretty excited about it, aren't you?" Mikuto asked Ruiko as she analyzed her expression.

"Of course I am! The Level Upper incident only made want to work harder, if what you're doing will really help me, of course I'm all for it", Ruiko replied.

"Okay then, what I'm doing is actually nothing more than brushing up on your theory and then trying to coax your ability out", Mikuto said as she started giving explanations to her 'student'.

"How is that going to help?" Ruiko asked.

"Well an Esper's ability comes from the Personal Reality inside them, so you must understand the theory behind it", Mikuto answered.

"Then what about the part where you said that you'll coax my ability out?" Ruiko asked again.

"Well, in order to obtain a Personal Reality that differs from the norm, usually the brain is altered to perceive reality differently, whether via shock treatment, drugs or hypnosis. It is this curriculum that gives birth to Esper powers", Mikuto explained as if reading a textbook.

"As expected from Tokiwadai, covering such topics in Middle School", Ruiko said impressed by Mikuto's explanations.

"Alright, let's start with the theory first. Ruiko-san, do you understand Heisenberg's uncertainly principle?" Mikuto asked as she started to teach.

"More or less, why? What has that got to do with obtaining my own Personal Reality?" Ruiko asked as she tilted her head.

"Everything", Mikuto simply answered.

There was then silence until it was broke by Mikuto.

"Using an ability, actually any ability is deeply noted in quantum theory. The act of using an ability is by projecting what you perceive in your Personal Reality out onto the real world. To do so, one must understand how this happens", Mikuto said.

"Wait, so you mean that the theory was actually important!?" Ruiko yelled as she faced Mikuto. "I thought that everyone gets an ability regardless of whether they understood or not!" shouted Ruiko.

"By the way on how you shouted, you sounded like that you weren't actually paying any attention in class", Mikuto said while grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Eh?" Ruiko gasped, going red in the face.

"Never mind, that's why we're here now", Mikuto said, trying to get back on topic. "Are you familiar with Schrodinger's cat thought experiment?" Mikuto asked making Ruiko snapped back in reality.

"Yes, how is it relevant?" Ruiko replied.

"It's extremely relevant actually; remember that candy that Telestina loved to eat?" Mikuto asked.

"What about it?" Ruiko asked, getting more interested.

"Notice how she likes to guess the color?" Mikuto asked, as if something is in going on her mind.

"Yeah?" Ruiko asked, tilting her head once more.

"It is the benchmark of how Personal Realities work. In Schrodinger's cat experiment, an Esper will be able to dictate whether the cat is alive or not by believing it as such. In Telestina's case, she 'guesses' the color but she's actually 'deciding' which color comes out", Mikuto said the fact.

"Ohhh!" Ruiko exclaimed simultaneously, understanding the just revealed Chekov's gun after a year later.

_I also found it suspicious why that mad scientist has such an obsession for candy_, Mikuto thought to herself.

"Okay then, this is the crucial part. I shan't explain the details but I'm going to see if I can find the reason to why you have no ability", Mikuto said.

"Close your eyes and picture yourself using your ability", Mikuto also added.

Ruiko then closed her eyes; Mikuto then placed her hands on both sides of Ruiko's head and closed her eyes as well. She then used Telepathic Mind-Scan in order to find any flaws from Ruiko's Personal Reality. Mikuto then removed her hands from each side and tapped Ruiko's shoulder. Ruiko opened her eyes with a start, shielding her eyes from the sudden change in light exposure.

"Okay Ruiko-san, try imagining using your ability again", Mikuto said.

Ruiko placed her hand in front of her as she stared at them intently, a bead of sweat had formed on her brow but nothing happened.

"Are you sure this is how it's supposed to work?" Ruiko asked as she looked at Mikuto with pleading eyes. Mikuto sighed as she pulled out her phone's graphic calculator; she then typed an equation on it and showed it to Ruiko.

"Try imagining it again while thinking about this", Mikuto said.

Ruiko nodded to her and tried again. Then suddenly, Ruiko's hand started gathering leaves and moved the around until it formed a figure '8'.

"Whoa, you did it Mikuto-senpai!" Ruiko squealed as she stopped.

"That's nothing", Mikuto muttered while blushing slightly.

"It isn't, you just helped me gain an ability", Ruiko said, eyeing Mikuto with awe. "But how'd you know that'll work?" Ruiko asked.

"My cousin taught me how to by doing the same to my little sister", Mikuto answered as she recalled those peaceful days.

"Well, all you have to do is to study hard and tomorrow, start paying attention in class as a new start so that you'll become a high leveled Aero Hand user. And besides, tomorrow's also the System Scans, so if you still have the time to study more about your ability, probably you will come out as a level 2 or 3. Okay then, we should go back for lunch. It's already around twelve", Mikuto said as she gazed upon Ruiko.

"Arigatou Mikuto-senpai!" Ruiko said as she gave Mikuto a heartwarming hug.

"No need to mention it, Ruiko-san", Mikuto said as she gave a warm smile. She then grabbed Ruiko's hand and teleported back at the restaurant.

* * *

**There! Another chapter, well it's a bit short but later on the chapters will be long like reading a light novel! One other thing, Mikuto has a cousin and a little sister. Try to take a guess who are those two! ~The Devastated Angel**


	3. The New Level 5's part 1

**To Aru Shougunyuu no Ultra-power Chapter 3 "THE NEW LEVEL 5'S PART 1"**

**Joseph's Coffee Shop**

**12:30 PM**

Inside the restaurant, Mikuto and Ruiko were having lunch while talking about something that the two of them usually enjoy; although, this was about the relation between Mikoto and Touma.

"Well, that's the reason on how Mikoto-san fell in love with Touma-kun, she just realized her feelings for him after she found out about his memory lost even though they both met in the 31st of June", Mikuto said as she took a bite of the strawberry cake that she just ordered.

_I couldn't tell her that i was a childhood friend of Mikoto's, she's way to close to her. I don't want Mikoto to find out about her memory loss_, Mikuto thought.

"So then, the fact that you've called her a Tsundere earlier, is because she was being mean to that Kamijou-san?" Ruiko asked as she took another bite from her meal.

"Yep, she's being mean to him like always as if they were enemies, but considering the fact that she likes him. She also has 2 catchphrases whenever Touma called her by her nickname 'biribiri'", Mikuto replied as she reveals another secret.

"Then, what are those two?" Ruiko asked as she drinks her coffee.

"Okay then, the first one is 'Stop calling me biribiri!', while the second one is 'I have a damn name you blockhead! It's Misaka Mikoto!', or she can put those two together like 'My name is not biribiri, It's Misaka Mikoto!' Whenever she said those two, the second thing that she'll do to him is by shooting electricity at him even though she knows that using her Esper powers at him were just useless. You know why? Is because it would only be cancelled out by his right hand", Mikuto said as she imitates Mikoto's impressions.

"His right hand? You mean one of the rumors?" Ruiko asked as she finished her meal.

"Yep, it's called The Devil's Arm right? I really like that rumor until it was deleted", Mikuto said as she sighed.

"Yes, that's the title of that rumor. But do you happen to know the real name of it?" Ruiko asked as she looked at Mikuto in the eye.

"Well, I just happened to find out about it a week ago. It's called the Imagine Breaker, but I don't know anything about it that much. You know the number 7? During the Daihasei Festival, he told me that a dragon came out of Touma's arm after it was cut off. So in my theory, that Touma's right hand was like a vessel for that dragon. But I'm not sure about it, so maybe it was false", Mikuto theorizes as she finished eating her favorite cake.

"So, what level is he then?" Ruiko asked as she finds the topic interesting.

"His ability is neither an esper power nor Gemstone, so he's absolutely a level 0", Mikuto replied.

"Oh right. So, aren't you jealous?" Ruiko asked.

"Jealous of what?" Mikuto said as she felt confused.

"Of Misaka-san being that close to Kamijou-san and also visiting him at the hospital", Ruiko replied as she gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm a bit jealous to Mikoto-san and also in love with him. But Mikoto-san and Touma-kun are both special and I will be proud also if they ever ended up together", Mikuto replied as she felt a blush coming from her cheeks.

"Hey, I actually don't know what Kamijou-san looked like. Do you have any pictures of him?" Ruiko asked.

"Oh here", Mikuto replied as she pulled out her phone and go to the pictures gallery and showed it to Ruiko.

"Hey, I met him during the Daihasei festival!" Ruiko said as she recognized the boy's features.

"Really? Did he happen to ask you if you have any charm for the borrowing race event?" Mikuto asked as she took her phone and hid it on her skirt pocket.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ruiko asked with a suspicious look.

"You know that I'm an awesome stalker", replied Mikuto as she gave a mischievous grin.

"Well, who knows", Ruiko commented as she sighed.

"Oh! It's Mikuto-chan~!" an unfamiliar voice said with a high-pitched tone.

"That annoying nee-san voice..." Mikuto muttered in irritation as she faced the said 'nee-san' with an irritated look.

"Misako, what are you doing here? Didn't you tell me that you were on a date?" Mikuto asked as she looked at Misako.

"Yes, it's supposed to be today, but he told me that it's going to be tomorrow instead", Misako said with a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, the number six was actually busy all the time", Mikuto comments.

"Um, Mikuto-senpai? Who is she?" Ruiko asked as she pointed at Misako with a confused look.

"Oh, she's my roommate and also my childhood friend who just enrolled at Tokiwadai", Mikuto said as she looked at Misako who nodded her head.

"My name's Shakuzawa Misako (灼沢 美沙子), Gemstone: Level 4 with an ability named Eternal Flame. I am 16 years old and a former Kirigaoka student, it's a pleasure to meet you", Misako said as she bowed down gracefully.

"My name's Saten Ruiko, Level 2 Aero Hand user. I am 14 years old and a current student at Sakugawa Academy, it's nice to meet you", Ruiko said as she stood up and bowed to Misako nervously.

"Aero Hand, huh? What a great ability, this is the first time I've seen an actual Aero Hand user", Misako said as she smiled and took a seat next to Mikuto.

"Thank you, and this is also the first I met a real Gemstone", Ruiko replied with a slight blush as she sat down.

"So, Mikuto-chan. Did you happen to meet her for the first time? If so, then you two can actually be mistaken as best friends", Misako said as she smiled.

"Yep, we just met earlier by accident. But after some time, it looks like that things are going pretty well", the brown-haired replied as she took a sip from her tea.

"Misako-senpai, I have one question", Ruiko said as she raised her hand.

"Ask me anything you wanted to ask, Ruiko-chan", Misako replied with a smile.

"The color of your hair is unusually reddish, did you dyed it?" Ruiko asked as she points her index finger at Misako's hair.

"Oh, my hair is not dyed. It's my natural hair color", Misako sweat dropped as she gave her answer.

"When an idiot approaches her, he or she might mistake her for being Shana", Mikuto commented as she gave Misako a playful smirk.

"When a moron approaches her instead, he or she might mistake her for being Yuuki Asuna from Sword Art Online", the burning-haired girl shot back.

"So then your ability explains the burning hair?" Ruiko asked as she faced the said burning-haired girl.

"Yes it does. My hair sometimes glows whenever I used my ability. And I think that you've noticed the gloves that I'm wearing, right?" Misako asked as she showed the gloves that she's wearing. Ruiko nodded her head as Misako continued.

"These gloves, actually any gloves that I'm wearing seals my powers. So whenever I need to use my ability, I have to take these off", Misako said as she explained about her ability.

"There's one more. If she's not wearing any gloves and then touches you, she might've burned your hand off", states the brown-haired girl.

"Misako-senpai goes to Kirigaoka Academy and that school accepts students that have rare abilities. So you must be standing at the top because your ability is very rare, right?" Ruiko asked as she recalls the traits about Kirigaoka's requirements.

"Yes, you're right. I do stand at the top in the middle department. During my first year, Mikuto-chan was the one who stands at the top until she transfered at Tokiwadai the next year", Misako said as she sighed.

"I can't wait until my friends met another interesting girl!" Ruiko squealed. Misako just smiled nervously by the thought of meeting other people and looked at Mikuto.

"So you're not going to visit Kamijou-kun at the hospital then?" she asked the brown-haired and gave her a grin.

"Eh? No, until Mikoto-san is out of his room then I'll go and visit him", Mikuto replied as she took another sip from her tea.

"So Mikoto-chan was visiting him? What do you think that they're both doing right now?" Misako asked as her grin grew wider.

"I don't know. It's not like that I care", the brown-haired girl replied as she gave the burning-haired girl an irritating look.

"So then, what if they're doing something you don't like and don't know?' Misako asked as she gave her a playful smirk.

"Something I don't like and don't know?" Mikuto whispered to herself as she looked down while her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Something I don't like and don't know…" muttered the brown-haired girl as her voice became more sinister and kept saying it again and again. And then an image of a certain Railgun trying to flirt herself to a certain spike-haired boy entered her mind; while dark purple aura had started to form around her as her eyes started glowing bloody-red.

"Um, M-Mikuto-senpai? A-are you okay?" Ruiko asked as she stared at her senpai with frightened eyes.

Mikuto suddenly stood up and slammed the money onto the table hardly, causing other people to stare at her.

"M-Mikuto-senpai!" Ruiko was right now scared of her yandere senpai.

"Mikuto-chan! You know that I was just-!" Misako was about to finish her sentence but the frightening yandere interrupted her,

"We are going to that hospital right now!" she yelled as she grabbed Misako's and Ruiko's hands and teleported away.

* * *

Anyone who saw this had continued on what they're doing except for 'A Certain Starry-eyed Girl' with a ten-year-old-twin-tailed girl.

"See? I told you that your sister is a yandere and is in love with that boy, Nanako-chan", Misaki said at the little girl with long-twin tails.

"You're right, Misaki-oneechan. Onee-chan is actually in love with Baka-oniichan", replied Nanako as she nodded her head slightly.

"Would you like if we also visit Kamijou-san too?" Misaki asked the cute little girl as she smiled sweetly at her.

"Hai! Hai! I also wanted if Baka-oniichan is doing fine too!" replied Nanako as she smiled and grabbed Misaki's arm and teleported away as well.

* * *

**A Certain Hospital**

**Room 304**

**13:00 pm**

Kamijou Touma (上条 当麻), a certain misfortunate hero was right now in his usual room, in his usual bed, and in his usual state. But what unusual is, that he was having a nice chat with the level 5 Electromaster named Misaka Mikoto. The only reason that our hero was sent to this hospital again is because during his vacation, he was notified to be trained with other than Misuka Mikuto at England, she was very sweet, kind, gentle, and friendly when they met each other; but when they started training, she became a strict, aggressive, and a crude person like she has a second negative personality. The training was so harsh that he ended up in the hospital due to many minor bruises, few cuts, and some scratches. His doctor said that he'll be fine by the next day. Here, he was telling his story to Mikoto, she was laughing so hard that she'll loose her breath in no time due to the story was very hilarious.

"So you went to the jungle along with Misuka-san and then what happened?" Mikoto tried to hold her laughter as she asked him that question.

"We got chased by a bunch of panthers", replied the spike-headed boy as he sighs.

Misaka Mikoto can't hold it longer as she let all of her laughter out and Kamijou Touma just scratched his head.

"And then?" the chestnut-haired girl asked as she hold her laughter again due to some expected moment might come.

"She was running so ridiculously fast that I can't caught up, and when I saw her climbing one of the vines, she pointed on where I should climb", Touma paused for a while before continuing.

"And then what happened after you climbed the vine that she pointed?" Mikoto asked as waited for the moment that she would laugh.

"The vine that she pointed wasn't actually a vine; it was actually a snake that I grabbed!" Touma then shouts at the last statement he said in irritation. Mikoto couldn't help it but laughed as hard as she can and Touma just scratch his head in the feeling of embarrassment.

"Fukou Da..." he said his catch phrase as he sighed.

* * *

Being unknown to them, was that someone was watching them at the glass window of the patient's door. Yes, it was a 'Yandere Mikuto' who is watching them. Misako and Ruiko could only watch in fear behind their yandere friend. Mikuto is emitting dark aura as her glowing bloody-red eyes became fire-like as she kept mumbling some negative words.

"No, probably they were just having a nice chat… Yeah that's it, a nice… fun… great chat… NOOOOOO! I CAN'T DENY IT ANYMORE! DAMN YOU MIKOTO! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY ROLE! **MY ROLE**!" Mikuto was first mumbling and then suddenly yelling at the scene she's watching.

"M-Mikuto-senpai! Y-you're s-screaming!" Ruiko stuttered as her eyes were twitching and trembling in fear.

Suddenly, Mikuto's mood changed into a very innocent smile. "Why won't we get inside to visit him? He looks like he is doing fine", Mikuto said in a graceful manner followed by a sweet smile.

"O-okay, I also wanted to meet Kamijou-san in person again", Ruiko said as she placed a fake smile but she suddenly felt a chill down to her spine.

"Sure! I wanted to SEE Mikoto-chan in person AGAIN! It's been 5 years!" Misako replied excitingly while her fear suddenly faded away.

* * *

"Wow, that's a harsh training. No wonder you looked like... I don't know... you looked like someone who got beaten up by a famous street fighter", Mikoto comments after she heard the whole story.

"Well, you could put it up like that but the doctor said that it will heal by tomorrow", Touma replied as he noticed that the door was opened as a girl with long-brown ponytail plus a white ribbon, entered the room.

"M-Misuka-san?" Touma said as he suddenly noticed the girl wearing a Tokiwadai uniform.

"Wait! I didn't know that you go to Tokiwadai!" Touma suddenly shouts.

"You did saw how big is my home right?"Mikuto asked as two girls followed her in the room.

"Yeah, that place is ridiculously huge to be compared to the 'Garden of Learning! I thought at first that your home was a luxury hotel", said the spike-headed boy as he scratched his head again. "Wait, you brought Shakuzawa-san with you? And, hey you looked familiar!" Touma said as he pointed his index finger at Ruiko.

"I'm Saten Ruiko. We've met during the Daihasei Festival, I'm the one who gave you the charm that you've used during the borrowing race event. It's nice to meet you in person Kamijou Touma-san", Ruiko said as she introduced herself and bowed at Touma.

"Oh, no wonder you looked familiar. And thanks, you're a big help during the event or else if i lost, i might've been beaten up by our class representative-like classmate", Touma said as he referenced about Fukiyose Seiri.

"You're welcome", replied Ruiko as she smiled.

"A classmate of yours who acts up like the class representative even though that Aogami-san is the real one. You mean Seiri-senpai?" Mikuto asked as she walked towards Touma's bed.

"You know her?" Touma asked as he faced the brown-ponytailed girl.

"Yep. We're both part of a special committee during the Daihasei Festival", Mikuto answered as she sighed.

"So, who is she?" Mikoto asked as she point her index finger at Misako.

"My name's Shakuzawa Misako. I just happened to enrolled at Tokiwadai from Kirigaoka, and also Mikuto-chan's roommate. It's nice to meet you again Misaka Mikoto-chan", the burning-haired girl said as she bowed at Mikoto.

_Misako you BAKA! Did you realized on what you had said!? First you added her name wiht a 'chan' and then you said 'we meet again'!? If she ever find out that we're her childhood friends YOU ARE SO DEAD!_ Mikuto thought as she placed a fake smile.

"Wow, talk about students from Tokiwadai who looked like anime characters from Shakugan no Shana and Sword Art Online", said Mikoto, impressed by the two's appearance.

"I knew that she would said that", the Asuna-lookalike said as she sighed.

"Um, Mikuto-senpai? I think I should go now, i'm still going to you know?" Ruiko asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot", Mikuto said as she walked towards Ruiko and tapped her shoulder. And suddenly, Ruiko disappeared.

"So, are you sure that you're doing to go to school tomorro-"just as Mikuto was about to finish her sentence, the door suddenly banged open by a little girl with dark brown twintails.

"ONEE-CHAN~!" screamed the young girl as she tackled Mikuto by the stomach and both of fell on the ground hardly.

"N-Nanako-chan! What are you doing here!?" Mikuto asked to her very energetic little sister.

"I just came here to visit Baka-oniichan! Misaki-oneechan was with me but she suddenly disappeared", replied Nanako as she stood up with Mikuto.

Suddenly, the door was opened by other than Shokuhou Misaki (食蜂 操祈), who looked like she's been running around the hospital.

"Cousin Misaki? Why do you looked like that you've been running around the hospital?" Mikuto asked as she looked at the heavy breathing Misaki.

"That's because I am! When Nanako and I have arrived here, she suddenly ran inside the hospital. I don't even know which room that Kamijou-san stays so I kept running around until I heard her yelling so i decided to go here!" Misaki yelled as she tries to catch her breath.

"I think that you should lay off the parfaits", Misako said as she recommended the exhausted Misaki.

"URUSAI! YOU SHOULD SAY THAT TO YOURSELF!" Misaki yelled as she faced Misako with a furious look.

"HEY! I MAY BE FAT BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I ATE A LOT OF DESSERTS!" Misako yelled as she started going red in the face.

"OH! SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT I ATE A LOT BECAUSE I'M FAT!?" Misaki shot back.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU'RE FAT! WHAT ARE YOU? AN IDIOT!?" Misako yelled as her eyes started burning.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT! YOU FRIGGIN BI-!" Misaki was about to finish but she felt pain at her ears.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! We're in a hospital! You can't yell each other! Both of you are like together for almost 10 years and yet you still can't stop arguing!?" Mikuto yelled as she pinched both Misaki's and Misako's ears hardly.

"KYAAHH! ITETETETE! LET GO! LET GO! **LET US GO!** IT HURTS! **IT HURTS**!" both Misaki and Misako yelled in unison.

Mikuto then let go off their ears as the two crosses their arms and turned away each other while puffing their cheeks.

"Geez... Enemies like always. For people who are together for 10 years always fight like that", the brown-ponytailed girl commented as she sighed.

"Oh right, Kamijou-san. Just as i arrived here, the doctor said that you're free to go if you want to because the injuries that you've received were nothing serious", the starry-eyed girl said as she went to the door and continued. "But Mikuto, letting Tenshi to do the training with him is a pain in the butt you know? When it's about training, Tenshi will never hold back as she treated the person that she's training with like a guinea pig", Misaki said as she gave Mikuto an irritating look.

"Hey, i was force to do it by my mother and i can't disobey my mother you know that?" Mikuto said as she crosses her arms but she realized something.

"But still, what are you doing there at England?" Mikuto asked as she looked at Misaki.

"I just came by to watch Kamijou-san do his training. And Kamijou-san might be the only one who managed to survive Tenshi's training, I'm suprised that he was only beaten up than being almost killed like the previous trainers", Misaki said as she grinned strictly at Touma who just gulped at the thought of being killed.

"Hey Baka-oniichan, how are you feeling?" Nanako asked as she leaped towards Touma.

"Baka-oniichan's fine Nanako", Touma replied as he gave Nanako a smile.

"That's good to hear! Onee-chan and i are very worried about you when you were sent here", Nanako added as she gave a cute smile that no one can resist.

Mikuto blushed at the truth and kept being quiet.

"Okay, baka-oniichan should change now and go home. There's still school tomorrow and i don't wanna skip my first day", Touma said as he stood up and walked to the desk where his clothes were putted.

"Hah... Looks like that even kids knew that you were that stupid", Mikoto commented as she stood up.

"Fukou Da..." he muttered his catchphrase.

* * *

**Later that day 21:00 PM**

**Tokiwadai External Dormitory**

**Room 208**

"Uwah~! That was a nice bath! I wonder what's he doing right now? Oh wait! Why am I even thinking about him right now!? He's perfectly fine now. Argh! Geez... I may liked him a bit but I can't stop being worried! Get off my head you idiot!" Mikoto said as she shook her head slightly. Suddenly, the door was opened by a tired Kuroko.

"Ah Kuroko, so how's Judgment? Found any clues?" Mikoto asked as she walked towards her desk.

"Tiring, onee-sama. We can never find any clues of the case, it's just so difficult and now i'm really tired because of it", Kuroko said as she jumped at her bed, face first.

Mikoto then send a message to a 'Certain Boy' and said, "Well, go get some sleep. We have the System Scans tomorrow", as she walked towards her bed and switched off the lights.

Kuroko saw this and replied, "Hai, onee-sama", as she walked towards the bathroom door.

_I wonder if it's Kamijou-ape that she sent a message,_ Kuroko wondered and closed the bathroom door. "Goodnight onee-sama", she whispered.

* * *

**At the same time**

**Room 210**

"Tomorrow's the System Scans right? If so, then please don't hold back okay?" Misako asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Okay, but aren't you also holding back during the previous System Scans?" Mikuto asked as she also sat down on her bed.

"I was, but for tomorrow I won't, so then I will give you my best luck for tomorrow", Misako replied a she laid down.

"Thanks, and good luck as well", replied Mikuto as she switched off the lights and gone to sleep.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight as well, Misako"

* * *

**The next day 6:30 AM**

**Tokiwadai External Dormitory**

**Room 208**

Mikoto is right now having a good dream, a dream that she had never dreamed before.

**INSIDE MIKOTO'S DREAM**

_On a bright sunny day, four young girls were playing at the swing while one boy was setting the camera ready._

_"Ne, Misako! Push me higher!" the young Mikuto said as she enjoyed playing at the swing._

_"Hai Hai! Mikuto-chan~!" replied a young Misako as she pushed the swing harder._

_"Misaki-oneechan! I also want it higher!" a young Mikoto ordered as she gripped the ropes tighter._

_"Sure Mikoto-chan! As higher as you want", a young Misaki replied as she pushed the swing._

_"Mikoto, Mikuto, Misaki, Misako! I'm going to take the picture now!" said the young Touma as he finally positioned the camera to the right spot._

_"HAI~!" replied the four young girls._

_"OKAY! 1 2 3! SAY CHEESE!" shouted the young Touma._

_"CHEESE!" the four girls shouted in unison._

_Just as the photo was taken, everything went black._

**IN REALITY**

Mikoto suddenly woke up from the dream that she had.

"Hah, what a dream. Being childhood friends with the four of them, don't make me laugh. But the five of us looked very happy", just as Mikoto was about to get up, arms were clung at her.

"KUROKO!" shouted the Electric Princess as she shot her roommate with electricity.

* * *

**At the same time**

**Room 210**

"What was that?" Misako asked as she wore her loafers.

"That was Mikoto-san giving Kuroko some Electrical Therapy", replied Mikuto as she walked towards the door.

"Is she going to be Okay?" Misako asked as she followed suit.

"Don't worry. Ever since Kuroko was shocked by her, she became immune with electricity. Let's go for breakfast", replied Mikuto. The door was closed after the both of them walked outside.

* * *

**Tokiwadai Middle School**

**The System Scans**

**11:30 AM**

Shirai Kuroko was having the system scans at the outside of their school building.

"Record: 78.23 meters. Error from the intended target: 54 centimeters. Overall assessment: Level 4" announced the teacher as the others were measuring the distance.

Kuroko sighed after hearing the answer and said, "My performance is not up to par. I guess it's due to my Judgment-related work yesterday...".

"To be making such excuses... i can see how this will turn out, Shirai Kuroko-san", said Mitsuko as she held out her trademark fan.

"Kongou Mitsuko-" Kuroko was about to finish but was cut off.

"At this rate, could it be i who will be the first to reach level 5?" asked Mitsuko with a hint of pride at her tone.

"I do not appreciate the fact that you are placing of your abilities level at the same level as mine. Besides, comprehension of three-dimensional space and eleven-dimensional space are fundamentally-" Kuroko was about to finish again but was cut off.

"You know, I do not appreciate how you put on such a proud font. Despite being a second-year", Mitsuko comments as she stretched her left arm in front.

_As always, she never listens to a single word others say_, Kuroko thought as she clenched her fist hard.

"Fortunately, instead of being the ace. At the dawn of me becoming the 'Main Representative of Tokiwadai'-" Mitsuko was about to finish her so-called speech, but was cut off by the huge splash of water coming from the pool.

"What happened?" Mitsuko asked as she stood up after falling from the shock wave that the splash has made.

"You transferred here last year as a second year, so you probably don't know", said a familiar voice of a chestnut-haired girl as she walked towards the two.

"O-onee-sama? You're not doing that?" Kuroko asked surprisingly.

"Hai, I'm not the one who caused that. Before the two of you got here, I've already done that. But the person who is currently receiving an aptitude test in that pool is... the Main Representative of Tokiwadai, Misuka Mikuto", Mikoto finished her speech as splashes of huge wave kept occurring.

"That's Mikuto-senpai's doing?" Kuroko asked as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"Hai", Mikoto replied calmly.

* * *

**At the same time**

**Pool area**

In front of the pool was Misuka Mikuto, finally finished her 1 minute Railgun test.

"Record: Projectile velocity is 1345 meters per second. Rapid-fire potential: 10 shots per minute. Impact distribution: 19.4 millimeters. Overall assessment: Level 5", announced the teacher.

Mikuto felt no surprise and said, "Misako is right, I shouldn't have been holding back during the previous System Scans…" followed by a sigh.

"The total number of level 5 abilities: 6. The total number of level 4 abilities: 2. Overall Assessment: Level 5!" announced the teacher once again and also added, "Your test is over, now you may go".

"Hai, Arigatou sensei~!" Mikuto said very enthusiastically and then disappears from sight.

* * *

"Onee-sama, how did you know a lot about Mikuto-senpai? We've just met her yesterday", Kuroko said as she gave Mikoto a curious look.

"I did told you that I'll visit that 'idiot' yesterday right?" Mikoto asked.

"What about that 'barbarian ape'?" Kuroko asked, getting more curious.

"Well, he told me the reason on why he ended up in the hospital. Because Misuka-san had beaten him up pretty good. And also, he told me that Misuka-san is the Main Representative of Tokiwadai and other stuff", Mikoto continued as she sighed.

"And those other stuffs are about on how i beaten him up of course", said a familiar voice. Mikoto, Kuroko and Mitsuko turned to the direction on were that voice came from and saw Mikuto smiling at them.

"Wait, you were listening to our conversation yesterday!?" Mikoto asked with the amount of shock in her voice.

"Yep, and i'm starting to hate him for telling the 'Jungle Training' part to almost people he knows", Mikuto said, a bit irritated.

"Hey, it was hilarious though. Especially the 'Snake Grabbing' part thing", Mikoto replied and giggled.

"Well I do felt bad for him though", said a familiar voice.

"Yeah, seeing him being tormented by a bunch of animals in the forest sure made me feel bad for him", said another familiar voice.

"Yeah, seeing you two being together in a place like this sure made me wanna say that this is a weird day. Eh Misaki? Misako?" Mikuto said facing the two with a grin on her face.

The two blushed and crossed their arms while turning away each other.


	4. The New Level 5's part 2

**To Aru Shougunyuu no Ultra-power Chapter 4 "THE NEW LEVEL 5'S PART 2"**

**Tokiwadai Middle School**

(Those two will never admit that they are really that close) Mikuto thought as she looked at the two.

"Shakuzawa Misako?" Kuroko said in a very confused tone.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again Shirai Kuroko-san", Misako replied as she walked towards Kuroko and then noticed Mitsuko looking at her.

"Mitsuko-san, you studied here as well?" Misako asked as she faced Mitsuko.

"Yes. And long time no see Misako-san, it's been 10 years", Mitsuko replied with a smile.

Mikoto just smiled at the childhood friends and realized something.

'_What was that dream about? The five of us being childhood friends, it doesn't make sense'._

And then looked at Misaki '_And in that dream, Shokuhou was like the closest friend of mine among the five of us'_, as she gave her a suspicious look.

Misaki then noticed her suspicious look and then thought, '_What is she thinking at this moment? That look is somewhat familiar... No wait! Don't tell me..._', as a dropped of sweat had crossed her face.

Mikoto noticed her expression and analyzed it carefully.

'_What is she thinking?_', she thought as she raised an eyebrow.

"W-whats with that look, M-Misaka-san?~" Misaki asked nervously.

'_Aha! I can even tell that she had a hint of nervousness in her voice, just what is she hiding?_', Mikoto thought as she gave Misaki a curious look.

"Why are you nervous for?" Mikoto asked back as she walked towards Misaki who just stepped back.

"W-who said that i'm nervous? Come on M-Misaka-san, you must have been thinking things!" Misaki as she placed her hands in front of her.

'_It's absolutely obvious through your actions!_', Mikoto thought and said, "Well okay...". And Misaki, Mikuto, and Misako just sighed in relief.

'_Just what are those three up to?_' Mikoto thought but just shrugged it off.

"Mikuto-senpai, was that a railgun you did back there?" Kuroko asked as she pointed towards the pool area.

"Yeah, my own version of my railgun by gathering the particles of air", Mikuto replied without any hint of pride in her voice.

* * *

**Tokiwadai 3rd Year Class A Room**

**15:59 PM**

"Okay class, that's it for now. Oh, and Misaka, Misuka, Shokuhou, and Shakuzawa?" Kurosaki asked the four girls as she looked a them with a smile.

"Hai?" asked the four girls in unison.

"The principal had asked me if the four of you should come to her office right now", Kurosaki replied as she walked towards the door.

"Hai, we will be going Ayami-sensei~" said the four girls as they followed suit.

* * *

**The Principal's Office**

"Now girls, please take a seat", said the principal while the girls obeyed her.

"Now you've been wondering on why i have called you here. Correct?" the principal asked as the four nodded in unison.

"Misuka-san, Shakuzawa-san. Here are your aliases", the principal said as she gave the two their alias.

"The student that has taken the role of the Representative of this school; smart, athletic, talented, and has the 'Ultimate' power. Misuka Mikuto, your alias will be the 'Ultra-power'", said the principal with a hint of appreciation in her voice.

'The Ultra-power? Nice it kinda sounds a bit too powerful but great choice Principal', Mikuto thought as she smiled at the principal.

"And the student that will be taking the role of the Ambassador of this school; smart, good at sports, talented, and was able to create a dragon with her own ability. Shakuzawa Misako, your alias will be the 'DRAGON'", the principal said once again and then continued.

"Academy City has now 9 level 5's and i'm proud of you girls being able to reach level 5. The rankings had been decided between Shakuzawa being the sixth strongest and Shokuhou being the seventh strongest. As for Misaka-san and Misuka-san, it hasn't been decided yet on who will be the third or fourth so the two of you will be fighting at the stadium by tomorrow. And Misuka-san?" the principal said as she looked at Mikuto.

"Yes?'' Mikuto asked.

"You can only use your Electrokinesis powers during your battle with Misaka-san, because according to your System Scans, your electrokinesis powers were measured as a level 5", the principal said as she fixed her glance at Mikoto.

"And the four of you can invite some friends over to watch the battle but the maximum of 5 people okay?" the principal said as the four girls nodded in unison.

"Okay, that's all i could say now may the four of you can write here the people that you are going to invite over", said the principal as she handed a piece of paper and a pen to Mikuto.

The four girls then wrote down the names of the friends that they want to come over and handed it back to the principal.

"Okay then, the four of you can leave for now", the principal said as the girls left the room.

"Okay let's see who are the one that they invited", she said to herself followed by a giggle and then said "First are the people that Misuka-san invited".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Name: Itsuka Kouta **五河 土屋

**School: A Certain High School**

**Name: Fukiyose Seiri **吹寄 制理

**School: A Certain High School**

"There's a boy after all... Next are Misaka-san's guests", the principal said to herself as she read the paper.

**Name: Kamijou Touma **上条 当麻

**School: A Certain High School**

**Name: Uiharu Kazari **初春 飾利

**School: Sakugawa Middle School**

"My nephew too? He might have been Misaka-san's rumored boyfriend all along as Touya predicted. Next are Shakuzawa-san's guests".

**Name: Aogami Pierce **青髪 ピアス

**School: A Certain High School**

**Name: Saten Ruiko **佐天 涙子

**School: Sakugawa Middle School**

"That's unexpected to someone who disliked the attitude of boys... How about Shokuhou-san's guests?"

**Name: Masaomi Haruki **紀田 春樹

**School: A Certain High School**

**Name: Misuka Nanako **御初 菜々子

**School: Yuiren Primary School**

"Okay, another boy in the same school?" asked the principal to herself.

* * *

**Outside Sakugawa Middle School**

**16:02 PM**

The bell went off, signaling the end of the System Scan for the city at large. Students, eager to get home, were pouring out of the schools in streams. But we must focus on one girl, one black-haired girl who was wearing a headband of artificial flowers. Humming a tune as she exited the school, she was looking down at her palmtop computer when-

"UI~HA~RU!"

"Eh?" Uiharu Kazari floundered for a second, wondering why she was feeling a powerful draft near her underwear. Wait, a powerful draft! Immediately realizing what happened, she made a strangled sound as her face turned crimson even as the perpetrator grinned at seeing what the errant girl is wearing today.

"Oh, so today is pink flowered-pattern with laces?" Ruiko comented blandly.

"UWAH!" Kazari cried out, "What on earth are you doing, Saten-san!" she wailed as she flapped her arms agitatedly, noting the flustered looks on the passerby's face in shame.

"There you go, treating your classmates so formally as usual", Ruiko teased with a wide grin.

"So", her grin grew wider if possible. "Once more to deepen our friendship!" she declared.

"UWYAHHH!"

"Did you see that?" one guy asked as he passed by.

"Yeah, pink flowered-pattern with laces..."

**One minute later**

Kazari gave a sigh of defeat as she finally took a seat on a bench near their school. Having earned a reprieve from Ruiko's skirt flipping, she was now firmly keep her legs from the said offender.

"You're so cruel..." she whimpered.

"Whoops", Ruiko gave a sheepish laugh, "Sorry, I got carried away... so in exchange..." she lifted the edges of her skirt slightly, "wanna see mine then?".

"No thank you", Kazari said stiffly, "I don't swing that way... Geez, Saten-san!"

Ruiko let go of her skirt, finally deciding to change the subject as she placed both of her arms on her waist thoughtfully.

"So... How was it?" she asked.

"Eh?" Kazari looked confused at the sudden changed in topic.

"The System Scans, of course!" Ruiko elaborated.

"Oh!" Kazari said as she looked at Ruiko, "It's still level 1 like always. Haven't changed since primary school, but who cares! I still have my hacking ability as an exchange for my low-leveled ability!" Kazari said with pride in her voice.

"What about you Saten-san? I'm sure you've gain an ability, 'cause I saw you really paying attention in class since morning", she said.

"Sure I did! I've been studying all night for the System Scan to come up!" Ruiko replied excitingly.

"So, what's your level?" Kazari asked, curious about Ruiko's ability.

"Level 3!" Ruiko said enthusiastically.

"Level 3 Aero Hand User! Ever since the Level Upper incident, I've studying all night to get an ability, even Mikuto-senpai helped me with my studies! Isn't it great!?" Ruiko said with a proud smile.

"Level 3!? Well, that's no surprise for someone who work hard to get it", Kazari said surprised at the fact of a level 0 being able to jump at level 3.

"Misaka-san had asked us to come at Joseph's to talk about something important, probably it's about that fight that she will be having with Mikuto-senpai", Ruiko said remembering he conversation that she had along with Kazari to their teacher.

"Oh right, let's go then", Kazari said as they walked at the restaurant.

* * *

**A Certain High School**

**At the same time**

**2nd year Class B room**

"Eh? Komoe-sensei, we were invited by some students from Tokiwadai to watch the fight between the new level 5 and the Railgun?" Fukiyose Seiri A.K.A. 'The Iron Wall Girl', asked with a confused look.

Tsukuyomi Komoe just nodded.

"Komoe-sensei, who invited the five of us?" Touma asked as he pointed to himself and to the others who are Fukiyose Seiri, Aogami Pierce, Itsuka Kouta, and Masaomi Haruki.

"Well, Kamijou-chan. The one who invited you is Misaka Mikoto (御坂 美琴)", Komoe replied with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"What? Mikoto invited me? As expected, probably she wants me to see her fight with Misuka-san... Fukou da..." Touma commented as he sighed.

"Eh? The Railgun is your friend? Kamijou, why didn't you tell us?" Fukiyose asked as she gave Touma a commanding glare.

"Well... If I did then Aogami might've killed me sooner than before", Touma replied with a sigh as he looked at Aogami with a paled look.

"And as for Itsuka-chan and Fukiyose-chan, the one who invited you two is the new level 5, Misuka Mikuto", Komoe continued.

"Wait, Misuka-san invited us?" Fukiyose asked to herself.

"What! Mikuto had reached level 5 before I do!? I can't believe I lost against her... I don't want to wear that sailor uniform again..." Kouta whined as anime tears were coming out of his eyes.

Komoe just sweat-dropped at her student's reaction and said,

"Shokuhou Misaki had invited Masaomi-chan and Shakuzawa Misako had invited Aogami-chan to watch the battle", and smile at her 'cute' students.

"So then, we have to discussed this later okay?" Fukiyose suggest at her classmates who nodded at the same time.

"Okay then, I'll leave you for now. See you tomorrow!" Komoe said as she exited the classroom while waving at her five students who waved back as well.

"So, where should we discussed this?" Touma asked the four.

"Hey, I know a place! It's where I usually go whenever I felt hungry or something", Kouta said with a thoughtful look.

"So, where is this place?" Fukiyose asked with a concern look.

"It's really nearby by few blocks away, and this place is called Joseph's Family Restaurant", Kouta pointed out as he answered.

"Is there enough seats for everyone?" Haruki asked.

"Yep! The seats are available at the maximum of six people", Kouta answered.

"That place sounds familiar..." Touma muttered with a thoughtful look.

"Well, we better get going! Probably I'll meet Misako there!" Aogami said excitingly and Touma suddenly realized it.

"Wait a minute! Aogami, please don't tell me that the girl that you were actually dating is Shakuzawa-san after all", Touma said as he went paled after he saw Aogami's reaction after hearing his question.

"Kami-yan, do you happen to know Misako?" Aogami asked while menacing aura had formed around his body.

"Yes, w-we USED TO be childhood friends", Touma replied bluntly.

"For how long?" Aogami asked again.

"From ten years to three years?" Touma answered.

"Quit yapping you two! We need to go!" Fukiyose yelled as the five had left the class room.

* * *

**Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant**

**16:28 PM**

"So you're now a level 3!? For real!?" Mikoto asked Ruiko with a surprised look.

"Uh huh! The actual problem on why I don't have an ability in the first place was actually because I don't get the equations after all! I've been studying so hard after the Level Upper incident! And now my goal is complete!" Ruiko replied with a squeal.

"Well, it's no surprise because it's been a year that you've been studying after all", Kuroko said but still surprised at the fact.

"Okay, let's change the topic. Misaka-san, is it okay for you to fight Mikuto-senpai?" Ruiko asked as she changed the subject.

"Well, it hasn't been decided on who will be the third and fourth strongest after all. And there's no way that we'll go against that agreement because it's the only way to rank us", Mikoto replied as she explained the situation.

"Oh, so you mean the one who is till standing will be the winner then? And then the winner will be the one who'll be the third then?" Ruiko asked again with an interested look.

"Well the second question is correct, but the first is no. The winner won't be declared to the one who is standing, the winner will be declared to the one who received less injuries than the other", Mikoto answered with a satisfied face.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting match!" Kazari squealed with an excited look.

"So, Misaka-san. Misako-senpai is now a level 5 right? So what's her ranking?" Ruiko asked with a curious look.

"Well, this city now have 9 level 5's so she's ranking the sixth strongest; nicknamed the 'DRAGON'. Although the former number six's identity is still unknown, so they've ranked him/her as number eight", Mikoto answered with an interested look.

"Oh! The former number six's identity!? I think Misako-senpai knows his identity!" Ruiko said excitingly.

"Eh? Shakuzawa-san knows 'his' identity? Saten-san, how?" Mikoto asked with a curious look.

"She's been dating him! Although, I still don't know his name", Ruiko replied with a thoughtful look.

"Oh, too bad", Mikoto commented with a disappointed look.

* * *

At another table, three Tokiwadai girls who are Mikuto, Misako, and even Misaki, were discussing about the fight between Mikuto and Mikoto.

"So you're doing it?" Misako asked with a worried look.

"Of course I am! It's for the ranking after all!" Mikuto replied with fierce in her voice.

"Mikuto, remember this. 6 years ago, what happened that time when you faced against her?" Misaki asked with a very worried look.

"Oh, we ended up at the hospital with serious injuries. Right, but this time, I'll be more careful. I was just careless that time, so it won't happened again especially about your 'condition' to Mikoto, I promise with all my heart", Mikuto said as she raised her right hand as a sigh of promise.

"Thank you", Misaki said as she sighed in relief.

"You don't have to worry about it Misaki, I won't hurt Mikoto alright?" Mikuto said in an easy tone.

"Oh, you don't have to say that. I'm fine, that's it", Misaki said, looking nervous.

"Oh, is that so?" Mikuto said as she looked at Misaki with a suspicious look.

"Y-yeah, i-it is", Misaki said, getting more nervous.

"Misaki, there's something bothering you. What is it?" Misako asked.

"_Sigh._ Well, it's just. This morning, it seems that Mikoto had been acting strange around me. And when I read her mind, she seems to be thinking that dream that she had about us being her childhood friends and I'm her closest of all", Misaki explained with a thoughtful look.

"Are you sure about that? She had a dream about us being her childhood friends even if it did happened, she did lost her memories for the four of us 5 years ago thanks to Alicia. But isn't that kind of impossible?" Misako asked with a concerned look.

"Misako, it's possible. When the five of us battled Alicia Megidonia, she did mentioned that if we had a 'punishment' that was granted by the scars that we received, then that 'punishment' might have it's own limitations or it could help us", Mikuto explained as she gave the two a concerned look.

"Could it be that her dreaming about her lost memories was part of the 'punishment's limitations?" Misako asked with an interested look.

"Sort of... but it may be false", Mikuto said as she sighed in aspiration.

"Well then, let's go back to topic", Misaki said as she clapped her hands.

* * *

"So, Misaka-san. How is your visit with Kamijou-san? Afar from what I saw at the door yesterday, you seemed to be more cheerful than I could remember", Ruiko asked as she smirked at Mikoto.

"W-w-w-why are you bringing this up S-Saten-san!?" Mikoto asked as she stuttered.

"Oh, no reason. But really Misaka-san, how really is your visit with Kamijou-san? Is he doing fine now?" Ruiko asked again.

"He's doing fine, he was just tormented by a bunch of animals at the jungle during his 'training' back at England", Mikoto answered, getting back to her composure.

"Oh, that's good to hear", Ruiko replied and suddenly she heard voices.

"So Itsuka, this is the place?"

"Yeah Fukiyose, this is the place"

"It's kinda nice though"

"Glad you liked it, it's where me and Mikuto usually go every time we meet"

Ruiko looked at the direction on where those voices came from and saw one girl who's bust is huge enough to make any girls jealous and a boy who looked like that he's into cross dressing along with three boys following them, she then saw a familiar spiky-haired boy who is walking behind them.

"So, Kamijou is going to watch the battle too?" Ruiko asked Mikoto as she gave her a wink.

"Eh? How'd you know that he's going to watch the battle?" Mikoto asked, shocked to know that Ruiko could guess something obvious.

Ruiko's smirk grew wider as the high school students except Touma passed by them.

"Then look aside you..." Ruiko said then Mikoto did so only to be shocked at seeing her secret crush.

"Gah!" Mikoto said quietly, Touma suddenly stopped his tracks as he looked at Mikoto.

There's an awkward silence and the said 'couple' were still staring each other. Aogami then approaches Touma, only to see him staring at Mikoto and gave him a smirk.

"So. Kami-yan, is this your girlfriend? The famous Misaka Mikoto nicknamed the Railgun?" Aogami asked him, making Touma and Mikoto snapped back to reality.

"He/She is not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" the said couple both shouted in unison while blushing furiously.

"Aogami, what makes you think that!?" Touma asked as he shout at his classmate.

"First, you two are staring each other. Second, during the August 31st you two looked like that you were on a date. And finally, you're blushing", Aogami said as he pointed his index finger at Touma's blushing face.

"W-w-wha!? I am not!" Touma protested as his face turned more redder.

"Come on Kami-yan, you can talk to your girlfriend later. We have a meeting to do you know", Aogami said as he dragged Touma at their table.

"For the last time i said that she is not my girlfriend! Hey! Are you even listening!?" the angry Touma kept yelling as he was dragged away by the mysterious former number six.

"Ah... he seems to be a funny person and kinda nice though, so Misaka-san, how is i-? Ano... Misaka-san, daijobou desu ka? Eto... Shirai-san? What's wrong with you two? Misaka-san, on earth? Uiharu, what is wrong with them?" Ruiko asked as she was worried about Mikoto and Kuroko.

"I can't believe that! That! THAT APE! MAKING ONEE-SAMA BLUSHED LIKE THAT! I, SHIRAI KUROKO, WILL AVENGE FOR MY ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko yelled in her mind as she started smacking her head at the table.

"What does that blue-haired person meant by that idiot b-blushing!? What does he meant by that!?" Mikoto thought pushing her thoughts away from reality.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened there?" Kouta asked with a confused look.

"Looks like that even Touma had finally started to grow feelings for Mikoto", said a familiar female voice.

"Eh? Who answered that question?" Kouta asked again, getting suspicious.

"Why me of course!" then Mikuto came out of nowhere as she gave Kouta a grin.

"M-M-M-Mikuto!" Kouta stuttered as he looked at Mikuto with widen eyes.

"So... about that bet", Mikuto said as she walked closer to Kouta's seat.

"That bet?" Kouta tried to be dumb about it and asked Mikuto with a scared look.

"So, in order for you to survive the embarassment. You have to answer these five questions right so that you won't do that punishment", Mikuto said as her grin grew wider.

"O-okay, asked me anything", Kouta said as he felt more nervous.

"Okay, first question then. Translate this into Japanese: Tu ne voudrais pas devenir mon amie?" Mikuto said as she prepares for the mistake to come.

"Um... It's good that you're my friend?" Kouta said gulping for the real answer.

"Wrong, the correct answer is: Would you become my friend?" Mikuto said with a smirk.

"Second question, translate this again to Japanese but this time, it's a different language: Die Musik gefallt Leutten und bereichert auch den Verstand", Mikuto asked the 2nd question.

"Understand the entertainment of Music to enrich the mind?" Kouta answered.

"Close, the correct answer is: Music does not only provides entertainment but also enriches the mind", Mikuto said, still keeping the smirk.

"Third Question: During combustion, what gas will always be part of the equation?", the smirking girl asked again.

"Um..., O?" Kouta answered.

"Here's a frequent mistake. Although oxygen gas is commonly called oxygen, it can only exist freely as the diatomic molecule, O2", Mikuto announced the real answer.

"Fourth Question: What is ATP short for?" asked the smirking girl.

"Adenosine Tri-pound?" Kouta answered again, hoping it's the right answer.

"Wrong. ATP is the main chemical that stores energy in a cell. So the correct answer is: Adenosine Tri-Phosphate", Mikuto announced the correct answer.

"Last Question: What would the following reaction create? CH2CLCOOH + NaCl", the last question was finally been asked by the prodigy student.

"Probably a salt?" Kouta asked as he answered.

"What makes you think that will form a salt?" Fukiyose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you mean by that Fukiyose-san?" Kouta asked, getting more confused.

"Well, the following reaction is CH2CLCOOH + NaCl, right? Then if you calculated the substance from that formula, then the answer is: CH2CLOOHNa + HCl, or you can say it by simply: Hydrochloric Acid", Fukiyose answered instead, smirking to the poor old boy.

"Wha...?" Kouta's jaw had dropped, shocked to the answer especially how Fukiyose can be that smart.

"She's right, Kouta. Now, you haven't answered any questions right because it's not esper related. So, I win~", Mikuto said as she is right now holding a sailor uniform and a Tokiwadai uniform.

"Tomorrow, you'll wear this Tokiwadai uniform. And during after school, you'll be wearing this sailor uniform or any girl's casual clothing. And during school days, you'll be wearing a girl's uniform. You'll be doing this punishment for 2 weeks, and don't even try to break the rules, because I'm watching", Mikuto said as she gave the uniforms to Kouta.

"Seiri-senpai, if Kouta ever break the rules then you have my permission to 'take care' of him, okay?" Mikuto asked and Fukiyose just nodded in agreement.

"I like this punishment, and I could also teach him some girl's language", Fukiyose said.

"Kouta already knew girl's language, probably you can teach him on how girls should act when their mad", Mikuto suggested instead as Fukiyose agrees.

"Tomorrow will be an interesting match..." Mikuto thought as she gone back to her seat.

* * *

**A/N: There! Chapter done! Took me an hour to finish this. Here, you now knew that Mikoto, Touma, Mikuto, Misaki, and Misako are childhood friends but who's this Alicia Megidonia? The adventure was about to start, but what about this 'scars of punishment'? Don't worry, you'll find it out in the next chapter, sooner or later you'll understand on how Mikoto lost her memories and why is Misaki wearing those gloves...**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. RAILGUN VS RAILGUN

**To Aru Shougunyuu no Ultra-power Chapter 5 "RAILGUN VS RAILGUN"**

**Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant**

**20 minutes later**

"So then, make sure that you, Kamijou Touma, won't cause any trouble again. Apart from what I heard that you once snuck inside the 'Garden of Learning' and then a mob of girls have been haunting you ever since", Fukiyose said as she gave Touma an irritated look.

"Yes ma`am!" Touma said quickly.

"Ha… I can't forget the time when you accidentally got inside the Tokiwadai's changing room, even Mikuto wanted to kill you that time", Kouta said with a chuckle.

"H-how did you know about that!?" Touma asked as he yelled to the person who we can also call 'stalker'.

"Oh, me and Mikuto saw the whole hunting game named 'Let's kill the pervert!' especially when you're being snooped by Misaka-san and Shokuhou-san, even the 'belt grabbing' thing by Misaka-san and the whole 'Anti-Skill Disguise' thing by Shokuhou-san", Kouta said it all, making Touma's jaw drop.

"How come you're allowed to enter the School Garden? And even if you're allowed, you should have been chased by a mob of students like what happened to me that time!" Touma yelled as he gave Kouta a killing intent.

"Looks like I had no choice", Kouta muttered as he placed a picture at the table. Haruki, Aogami, Fukiyose, and even Touma looked at the photo.

"Touma, do you happen to know this girl in the picture?" Kouta asked, sighing at the 'to be revealed truth.

Inside the picture, there's a girl wearing a Tokiwadai uniform. She has a long straight jet-black hair that goes to her back with a yellow headband with ribbons on the side. Blue eyes and snow white skin, she has the 'ojou-sama' atmosphere with a very cute face that no boy could resist.

"Yeah I know her; she was one of the Tokiwadai students who helped me escape the angry mob. I think that her name is Itsuka Katsuko (五河 桂子). Itsuka-san, do you happen to know her?" Touma asked as he said the information to Kouta.

"You're such an idiot, aren't you?" Kouta asked as he sighed in irritation. He took the picture and showed it to Touma's face.

"Take a great look Touma, don't you find her familiar!?" Kouta said, getting more irritated to the poor idiot.

"Well, she does look familiar. And I felt like I've seen her before, nope. I don't find her familiar", Touma said, shaking his head once again, making Kouta explode in anger.

"IDIOT! This girl named Itsuka Katsuko was actually me! Itsuka Kouta!" Kouta yelled while leaning at the poor idiot named Kamijou Touma.

"Wait a minute! That's you!?" Touma asked, surprised at the fact that Kouta was actually the cute Tokiwadai student that helped him at the School Garden.

"Yep, that's me. Mikuto had forced me to cross dressed so I could enter the 'Garden of Learning', and I couldn't say no", Kouta admitted with despair.

"Do you have any proof that you're that cute girl?" Aogami asked getting excited.

"Tomorrow, you'll have the proof", Kouta said as anime tears fell from his eyes.

"We'll look forward to it~!" Aogami replied, getting more excited.

"You do know that you have a 'nee-san' type girlfriend who is in loved with you", Haruki said at the excited Aogami.

"Don't worry Itsuka-san, I bet you'll look attractive when you wear that!" Fukiyose said, comforting Kouta.

"That is not going to make me feel any better!" Kouta yelled in irritation.

Fukiyose just laughed at Kouta's reaction who just smacked his head at the table with a flushing face. So she decided to go back at topic.

"Okay then, there's something I wanted to ask you Kamijou", Fukiyose said as she looked at Touma with an interested look.

"Oh, what is it the Fukiyose?" Touma asked with a curious look.

"What does Misaka Mikoto looks like? Or what is her personality since she's your friend", Fukiyose asked.

"Mikoto has a shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and is often seen wearing a small hair clip. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. And about her personality, well that's a bit complicated to explain…" Touma said with a thoughtful look.

"What do you mean by complicated?" Fukiyose asked again, getting more curious.

"Well, to most people, she is considered a 'proper lady' or referred to as 'ojou-sama'. But in reality, she's short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies and insecurities, a fact that only few people know of; or you could say that she's like any other people with their own personality", Touma said, not wanting to Mikoto to hear about what he's saying.

"Never knew that an 'ojou-sama' would keep such a façade that had made people think that she is… So what else do you know about her?" Fukiyose asked, getting interested with this Tokiwadai girl.

"Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing, and she doesn't look down on lower-level espers at all. This is probably because she was originally a level 1 esper and became a level 5 esper through very hard work. Often times she shows an incredibly immature and selfish side. And to add to this childishness of hers. During our vacation at Okinawa, when the two of us went to an arcade that time, she really wants the Gekota figurine at the toy crane, but failed to get it. When I asked her what's wrong, she asked me if I could get the figurine for her and I couldn't say no when I saw her in tears. It could only mean one thing", Touma paused for a second, looking around to make sure that no one could hear this.

"What is it then?" Fukiyose asked, expecting the continuation.

"Yeah, what is it Kami-yan?" Aogami asked, finally speaking.

"I bet it's something that even Kamijou hasn't seen in her before", Haruki guessed.

"Correct, it's also something that is very new to her…" Kouta muttered as he replied to Haruki's guess.

"That she's actually like that after all, I could see it because she's been keeping herself from crying. That she's actually a very sweet, innocent, kind, and very protective…" Touma said it, making his classmates impressed by his reasoning's.

"You mean that she's actually making herself strong even if she can't do it?" Fukiyose asked. Touma just slightly nodded.

"Kinda, but that's what I see inside that façade of hers. So I might say, ever since that time I got kidnapped; she's been acting like her real self. Okay then, just please let me be honest with myself. That those are one of the things that I like about her…" Touma said, wanting to continue as he took a deep breath.

"Continue… I like to see on how the situation will turn out to be", Fukiyose requested, making Kouta, Haruki, and Aogami shocked.

"I like on how she always pretends to be tough… but is very girly underneath. She highly values even the smallest of lives and when there's something painful that makes her want to cry, she just grits her teeth and does her best to pull it. She's also a hardworking person who is much kinder than anyone I know", Touma continued as he took another deep breath.

* * *

Unknown to them was actually that Mikoto was eavesdropping to their conversation, blushing to Touma's reasoning.

"I see… He may be dense but can see through people's feelings? Hmm… I can't believe that I didn't see it since the beginning…" Mikoto said with a satisfied face as she looked at the ceiling with a smile.

"Misaka-san…" Kazari said with a smile.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko said with a worried look until she saw her smiling she smiled as well.

"Misaka-san… I see…" Ruiko said but still focusing her sight on Mikoto's blush.

"What else then?" Mikoto silently asked until she heard a reply.

"And if I was asked to say what I like about Mikoto, I'd say that I have been charmed by these parts of her personality…" a voice said that was from Touma.

Mikoto stopped looking at the ceiling as she blush making Ruiko, Kazari, and even Kuroko see it. Mikoto stood up, making her friends looked at her curiously.

"Misaka-san, what's wrong?" Ruiko asked, obvious to the answer.

"Oh, I'm just going to talk to someone…" Mikoto said as she started to walk away.

"What's wrong with Misaka-san?" Kazari asked, being confused.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko whispered with a smile.

"Good luck, Misaka-san! Get him before Mikuto-senpai does!" Ruiko cheered with an excited face.

"Saten-san, Shirai-san can hear you…" Uiharu whispered to Ruiko's ear.

"If onee-sama's happy then I'm happy as well", Kuroko said with a satisfied look.

"So then Kamijou, what is then your opinion to the fight?" Fukiyose asked.

"Huh? I don't know, I'm already used to seeing two Level 5's battling each other…" Touma said with an uninterested look.

"Are you sure about that? In my opinion, it means that you've been involved in a fight between Level 5's and stopped it, right?" Kouta asked with a smirking face, making Touma smacked his head at the table.

"How did you know!?" Touma yelled at Kouta.

"Don't you get it? Mikuto wasn't the only one who is currently stalking you, even I as well or sometimes it could be Misaka-san…" Kouta replied, still keeping the smirk.

"You psycho stalker…" Touma muttered under his breath.

Fukiyose just chuckled and said, "But still Kamijou, what do you think about the fight?"

"How would I know?! Seeing two vicious girls clashing each other is something that even I can't handle to watch!" Touma complained but suddenly he felt menacing aura right before him.

"TOUMAAAAAA", said two menacing female voices. Touma turned to where those voices came from and saw Mikoto and Mikuto smiling at him.

"Touma… What did I tell you about referencing people?" Mikuto asked, Touma saw that she is holding a metal bat that looks like it is heavy enough to be lifted, emitting dark purple aura and gulped.

"Touma… Just how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me vicious?" Mikoto asked as she showed a fist that is forming a dark blue aura. Touma looked at their faces and saw them smiling at him in a sweet, innocent, and even cute way. That could only one thing, he is dead.

"Touma, do you have anything to say?" they both asked, still keeping the cute smile.

"Um… Hi?" Touma said as he waved at them.

"You are coming with us…" Mikoto said as Mikuto grabbed Touma by the collar and took Mikoto's hand.

"M-M-Mikoto! Mikuto! You know that I didn't mean it! Please spare my poor life!" Touma plead with a frightened face.

"Anyone who has affairs and deserves penalty… SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" the two frightening girls both refuse. Then the two of them and even Touma disappears from sight.

"Man… How can Mikuto be able to teleport Touma!? Her powers I mean everyone's powers can never work on him!" Kouta yelled as he complains.

"Idiot, Misuka-san didn't touch his right hand you know that? Just his collar so that's how she was able to teleport him", Haruki said, sighing at his classmate's stupidity.

"Fare well Touma…" Kouta said as he prays for Touma.

"I wonder what happened", Fukiyose said while turning at the window and saw lightning coming out from an alley way.

"Oh, that's where Touma is now… I felt bad for him", Kouta said, making the others looked at the window. Even Misaki and Misako faced the window; Kuroko, Ruiko, and Kazari looked at the window as well only to hear a loud scream.

"FUKOU DAAAAA!"

"TOUMA GET BACK HERE! WE'RE NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA!"

* * *

**Later that day 17:04 PM**

**Tokiwadai External Dormitory**

**Room 210**

"That idiot, calling me and Mikoto vicious is already too much", Mikuto said as she exited the bathroom wearing nothing but wrapped in a towel. She was about to get change until she heard a knock at her door.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" she asked to herself as she walked towards the door and opened it only to see Ruiko looking at her.

"Oh, you're still in a bath? It's okay, I'll come back later", Ruiko said as she was about to leave.

"Nah, it's okay. I just finished, come on in", Mikuto said insisting Ruiko to enter her room. Ruiko stepped in but stopped after noticing that there is something on Mikuto's right shoulder.

"Mikuto-senpai, what's that on your shoulder?" Ruiko asked as she pointed her index finger at Mikuto's right shoulder.

"Uh… This?" Mikuto asked nervously.

"Crap, I completely forgot that I am still in a towel! Guess I have to lie to her", Mikuto thought and went straight to her closet and took a Tokiwadai uniform.

"This is a scar. I received it five years ago, after an incident at the facility on where I used to develop my powers further to reach Level 5. It was cause by an 'esper' that was trying to destroy the facility for reasons unknown but failed. I may not remember her that much but I think that her name was Alicia Megidonia", Mikuto explained as she finished changing to her Tokiwadai uniform.

"She's a foreigner? But how come her name WAS Alicia Megidonia?" Ruiko asked being concerned at her senpai.

"Well, after I was released from the hospital, I've been hearing rumors that she kinda changed her name for any Judgments or Anti-Skill who was looking for her will not be able to find her by the name because she announced her name to me back then", Mikuto explained further, not wanting Ruiko to find out the truth.

It's a half lie and a half truth. When Mikuto was 10 years old, the facility that she was in was attacked by a young saint named Alicia Megidonia.

But Mikuto wasn't the only one who received these kinds of scars, there was Misaki who received scars on both of her wrist but was now hidden by the gloves that she always wears. Misako also receives scars by the back of her neck. Along with Touma, who also received scars at his left rib. Mikoto, who also receives scars at her right temple where is still hidden by her bangs ever since she came to Academy City.

"But who cares, that was in the past. Who cares if I lost one friend due to memory loss, as long as I became friends with her again then its fine!" Mikuto said, making sure to keep the situation in mood.

"Who is she then?" Ruiko asked, catching Mikuto off guard.

"Shit! Guess I couldn't help it, I should tell her", Mikuto thought as she sighed.

"Don't tell anyone even your friends, okay? Keep it as a dark secret of ours, it's important to me to not tell her name", Mikuto said as Ruiko nodded.

"I promise, with all my heart", Ruiko said as she raised her right hand.

"That girl's name…" Mikuto started.

"I wonder who she is, probably I could help Mikuto-senpai with her problems", Ruiko thought as she listens carefully.

"Is Misaka Mikoto"

* * *

**Next Day 8:30 AM**

**Tokiwadai Middle School**

**Hall way**

"So Komoe-sensei, these are your students?" the Tokiwadai's principal asked the 12 year old looking teacher.

"Yes, these are my students. All of them are in 2nd year Class B and I'm their homeroom teacher", Komoe said as she looked at her students.

"Let me introduce them. This girl's name is Fukiyose Seiri, she acts up as the class representative and became a responsible one as well", the short teacher said as she pointed at Fukiyose who bowed at the principal as Komoe continued.

"This is Aogami Pierce; he is currently the real class representative but often slacks off", she said as she looked at Aogami who bowed as well. Komoe walked towards at Kouta and said

"This is Itsuka Kouta; he is one of the ten successful level 4's in our school and a gemstone as well", as Kouta bowed at the principal with a slight grace.

"And he is one of the transfer students and also a level 4, his name is Masaomi Haruki", Komoe said as Haruki bowed as well.

Komoe then walked towards Touma and said, "And this is—",

"It's okay Komoe-sensei, I knew him for sneaking inside the school garden a year ago. He is Kamijou Touma, my one and only nephew", the principal announced while patting Touma's shoulder.

"~WHAAAAT?!" everyone including Touma himself yelled in surprise.

"So I see that the rumors were true about your serious condition Touma-san", the principal said as she sighed and added, "And if you still don't know my name, then it's Tatsugami Yukiko (竜神雪子). Otohime's mother", the principal named Yukiko then walked towards Kazari.

"Okay, first is that many people are finding out about it. And then there are rumors about it? What is up to me in these days? Fukou da…" Touma muttered as he sighed in defeat.

"Okay then I supposed that this girl is Uiharu Kazari, a young and skillful Judgment officer", Yukiko said and then looked at Ruiko as she walked towards her.

"And you must be Saten Ruiko, right? Komoe-sensei had told me so much about you", Yukiko said as she smiled at Ruiko who bowed to her.

"Okay then, the match will begin at 9:00 AM. And it's allowed for you to have a walk around the school, but don't be late at the match. Now you may excuse me, I have some business to make", Yukiko said as she started walking away.

"Now, what do we do?" Fukiyose asked while looking at the others. And then Aogami's face lightens up.

"Hey, Itsuka-kun! Why won't you wear that Tokiwadai uniform for us? You've said that you'll wear it!" Aogami asked as he kept bugging Kouta to wear the uniform.

"Okay, okay. I'll wear it, but I'm sure if I could do it now", Kouta said while thinking of a way to escape.

"You'll wear it right…?" asked someone's voice who is terrifying enough to make Kouta respond in despair.

"Yes… So, where should I change?" asked Kouta as he looked around the hallway.

"That room, it's our classroom. And don't worry, no one's there because they are right now preparing to watch the match", Mikoto pointed to the classroom door.

"Thanks, Misaka-san", Kouta said as he pulled out a Tokiwadai uniform out of the paper bag that Mikuto's holding and entered the classroom.

"Hmm… I wonder what he'll look like when he came out", Misaki wondered.

"Hmm… Probably he will look like a cute student~!" Misako replied with a squeal.

"And if he really looks cute in it, then Aogami might've wanted to date him or fell in love with him", said an unfamiliar voice, which made Mikuto, Misaki, Misako, and Touma to turn to where that voice came from. Then they saw a Tokiwadai girl with pure white hair and eyes, which made Mikuto's eyes to twitch.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you supposed to be preparing for the match to come up?" Mikuto asked the white haired girl, who just smirks at her.

"What? Am I not allowed to walk around the halls to look for you and then mess with you and Touma?" asked the white haired girl.

"Geez… You already had your fun for the last 9 days training with Touma and messing with me… What else do you want?" Mikuto asked as she sighed.

"Simple, I want you to sell me some pictures of Kouta cross dressing and let me take some pictures of him when he came out", the girl requested.

"Fine, I'll sell you some pictures of Itsuka Katsuko and let you take pictures of him when he came out", Mikuto replied as she sighed in defeat.

"Um… Misuka-san, who is she?" Mikoto asked as she pointed her index finger at the white haired girl.

"Okay, okay. You might have met her before but you still don't know her in person. But her name is Shiroshōku Tenshi (白食 天使)", Mikuto said as she introduces Tenshi to everyone who didn't knew her yet.

"What!? Mikuto-senpai, I thought you've told us that she's your second personality and I never knew that Tenshi was actually a real human!" Ruiko exclaimed with an unbelief look.

Mikuto just sighed as she looked at Tenshi and said, "Tenshi, you're going to explain it to them instead because I didn't knew that much of your ability and I am just one of your guinea pigs, okay?" Mikuto asked as she walked towards the classroom door that Kouta entered.

"I am a gemstone level 4, I didn't know what it's originally called but they called it 'Enter Soul'. I was able to snoop inside a human's body and become a second personality to control the body, and also I can use that person's ability whenever I used the body. Let me demonstrate", Tenshi closed her eyes as she dissolves into white particles, as 'she' flew inside Mikuto's body.

Tenshi, who is now using Mikuto's body, opened her orange eyes and said "And that's how I can control the person's body. Mikuto here is just one of the other few people whose body that I often use", and then the white particles came out of Mikuto's body, which she suddenly woke up with frightened eyes. Then the particles had gathered together as it forms Tenshi's figure.

"Well, my ability is absolutely scary when I demonstrate it and during my father's research, he kinda said that my ability could kill", Tenshi added, which sent chill's to everyone's spines.

"But that was just in theory, and it's impossible to kill a human body with a level 4 powers like mine, right?" Tenshi asked with a concerned expression as everyone nodded to her question.

"Oh Tenshi, I wanted to thank you for something", Touma said, Tenshi looked at him confused look as she tilted her head.

"You wanted to thank me for what?" Tenshi asked, tilting her head once more.

"For training me back at England of course. Without your training, I might've been at the hospital right now after Mikoto and Misuka-san's punishment on me", Touma replied as he bowed at Tenshi and said

"When the next training had arrived, please don't get me tormented at the jungle".

"Okay, okay. I won't, but that wasn't part of the training after all, that was just a survival test just for me to see your legendary luck~" Tenshi replied as she winked at Touma, whose face went pale.

"THAT WASN'T PART OF THE TRAINING AFTER ALL!? I ALMOST LOST MY LIFE BECAUSE OF THAT!" shouted the angry Touma as his face went red in anger.

"Yep, I was just messing with you at that part and it was hilarious though!" Tenshi replied with a face that looks like that she was about to laugh.

"Mikuto, how come this uniform fit so well to me?" asked Kouta as he walked out of the classroom wearing the Tokiwadai uniform, but still not wearing the wig.

"Oh, I just measured every inch of your body when you're asleep back at the 9th of May~" Mikuto replied with a smiling face as she pulled out a wig from the paper bag that she's carrying.

"THAT'A CREEPY! THAT'S TOTALLY CREEPY!" Kouta yelled.

"Now put this on, so we could go to the stadium already", she said as she gave Kouta the wig.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this again", Kouta commented as he put on the wig. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the girl version of Kouta, who is checking the uniform that 'she' is wearing.

"Man, I do look cute in this after all", 'she' muttered in a female voice.

"Now this is my lucky day…" Tenshi said as she pulled out a camera and started taking pictures at Kouta.

"I am going to post this to the internet~" Misaki said as she pulled out her phone and started taking pictures as everyone else had done the same.

"KATSUKO! WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!?" Aogami suddenly asked as he held Kouta's hands, but suddenly he felt a strong impact in his left cheek.

"NO WAY THAT I AM GOING OUT WITH YOU!" Kouta shouted as he slapped Aogami's face with his right hand.

"Now he acts like a girl? Cute and majestic!" Misako squealed as she kept taking pictures of him with her phone.

"Not only he is cute-looking, but really acts more cute than expected!" Mikoto also squealed as she's still taking pictures of him.

"OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE PICTURES!" Kouta suddenly yelled, making everyone looked at him.

"But were just getting started!" Mikoto complained.

"Yeah, you were too cute!" Tenshi also complained.

"Just let us take more!" Misaki plead.

"But what about the match? We only have 3 minutes more before the match will start", Kouta said as he looked at the time from his phone.

"Oh right, we kinda forgotten about it", Mikoto said sadly.

Then everyone started to run to the stadium at the fastest speed, well except for Misaki, who is having a hard time to catch up due to her legendary lack of stamina.

* * *

**Tokiwadai Stadium**

**9:00 AM**

The Tokiwadai Stadium was built for Tokiwadai students to have a match to measure their ESPer powers among the other students. The size of the Tokiwadai Stadium is 1/3 of the Beijing National Stadium which the capacity of 10,000 people and also included a luxury VIP seat sections, where Misaki, Misako, Touma, Aogami, Katsuko, Haruki, Fukiyose, Ruiko, Uiharu, and Nanako are right now sitting. The Tokiwadai Stadium was also surrounded by high-tech equipment and camera to record and analyze the individual esper ability.

Loud cheers were roaring around the stadium as Mikuto and Mikoto were in the battlefield, readying for the upcoming match. The said battlers were right now wearing sportswear than their usual uniforms.

"MISAKA-SAMA FIGHTING!" cheered the Mikoto fans as it echoed the whole arena.

"MISUKA-SAMA FIGHTING!" the Mikuto fans also cheered as it also echoed through the whole arena.

"You ready? You seemed pretty fired up today", Mikuto asked as she analyzes Mikoto's expression.

"Of course I am what about you? Pretty fired up?" Mikoto asked as well.

"Pretty fired up as always", Mikuto replied with an easy tone.

Both of them had made their fighting stances, readying for the match to start.

Then Kuroko, who acted as a judged for today's match teleported between Mikoto and Mikuto. Then she asked Mikuto if she's ready so she could start the battle.

"Mikuto-senpai, are you prepared for this match?" as she looked at Mikuto who nodded her head.

"Onee-sama, are you prepared for this match?" Kuroko faced Mikoto as she asked. Mikoto nodded her head as Kuroko raises her hand up and shouted

"FIGHT!" then she quickly teleported away.

Right after Kuroko said fight; Mikoto generated a huge lightning bolt and threw it directly towards Mikuto. Then an explosion had occurred after the attack as it caused dusts to cover Mikoto's view of Mikuto.

"What! How come Mikuto didn't dodge that lightning!? And if that lightning is powerful then she might have―!" Katsuko suddenly yelled as 'she' watched the scene right before 'her'. But before 'she' could finish 'her' sentence, 'she' noticed that the dusts were clearing and saw Mikuto still standing there uninjured.

"What the", Mikoto muttered as she saw Mikuto standing there uninjured.

"Mikoto, Mikoto. Did you forget that I'm also a level 5 Electromaster? Come on, I could do better", Mikuto said with an evil smirk as she lowered her position and touched the ground with her right hand that is generating electricity.

"That move looks familiar… No wait! Don't tell me that she's creating iron sand!?" Mikoto thought to herself as she watched Mikuto.

"And this is what I can do…" Mikuto announced as she raised her right hand and then iron sand followed her arm. "Watch me…" she muttered as she ran in a ridiculous speed, running around so fast as the thick iron sand followed her then she already made her back to her starting position. The iron sand that she's wielding had collide with the end of the iron sand that she first created as it turns into a tornado, causing the audience to not see the competitors.

"What the hell!" Mikoto shouted as she and Mikuto were right now inside the black tornado, which Mikuto was the one that created it.

"What the hell is this!? Not even I can do that!" Mikoto thought as she looked at Mikuto with a determined face.

"Now let the battle begin", Mikuto said with an evil grin as she is right now wielding a whip sword.

"I see on where you're getting at", Mikoto said as she also formed a whip sword.

"Now you'll experienced the true way of being in a bloodbath", Mikuto muttered.

"Or you'll experienced being stabbed by my iron sand", Mikoto muttered.

"HYAAAHH!" both of them cried as both of them charged at the same ridiculous speed at the same time.

Mikoto had made the first move by aiming a slash above Mikuto, but Mikuto's eyes were able to catch that incoming technique as she ducked down, dodging the first attack as she thrust forwards.

Mikuto made the second move by slashing at Mikoto's mid-section, but her 'sword' was blocked by the same 'sword'. The two kept fighting as many hits and dodges were occurring as if it will take some time for this sword fight to end.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"Damn, why would Mikuto have done something like that? So that I could never see on how she will fight Mikoto?" Misaki said, causing some students to look at her for her language.

"Why did Misuka-san created that?" Touma asked, causing Misaki to look at him with an angry look.

"Don't you see idiot? Mikuto created that tornado so that we could not see that she is right now having a sword fight with Mikoto!" Misaki yelled angrily at Touma.

"What! A sword fight!?" Touma yelled with an unbelief look.

Misaki looked at the black tornado right before her and yelled "Tch, I couldn't take this anymore! KAMIJOU!" as she looked at Touma with a disgusted look.

"YES MA`AM!?" asked Touma to his 'superior'.

"Destroy this tornado pronto! I want to see what's going right now ASAP!" Misaki ordered as she yelled with a furious look.

"Wait, there's no way that Kamijou could—!" Fukiyose didn't manage to finish her sentence as she saw Touma reaching out his right hand.

"YES MA`AM! I, KAMIJOU TOUMA! WILL BREAK THIS SCREWED UP ILLUSION!" Touma yelled as he punched the tornado with his right hand, a sound of breaking glass could be heard as the tornado was no longer there.

"No way… What the hell happened to them!?" Misaki yelled as she looked at the two competitors with a frightened look.

"What! What happened!?" Touma asked with a worried look.

He look at the scene in front of him, he saw Mikoto and Mikuto barely standing with serious injuries. Mikoto's injuries were not that serious, she only had a bleeding head, torn clothing, few bruises, and only few small cuts. But when he looked at Mikuto, his eyes widened like he saw something terrifying in front of him. Mikuto's injuries are far more worse than Mikoto's. Her head is right now bleeding, her clothes were pretty torn up and are stained with blood, and her body is filled with bruises, and is also filled with bleeding cuts.

"Huh? Oh, looks like that our secret battle has come to its end huh?" Mikuto asked with a sadistic grin.

"Oh just shut up and let's get this over with!" Mikoto yelled as she charged without warning.

"Oh sure! HAAAAH!" Mikuto cried as she also charges straight at Mikoto as if she was uninjured.

Mikoto gave a lightning punch at Mikuto and it was a success, Mikuto was sent flying backwards but still standing after landing. She then gave Mikoto a menacing glare as she ran towards her; she drop kicked her as Mikoto tried to block it with her arms extended in front of her, but the kick was too strong for her to keep up so she was pushed backwards, causing her to fall onto the ground. Mikoto stood up, facing Mikuto as she gave her a dark glare but Mikuto just laughed at her in a sadistic way.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD BEAT ME SO EASILY!? FACE IT MIKOTO! I'M THE OLDER ONE HERE, AND I'M TAKING YOUR ROLE OF BECOMING THE 3RD STRONGEST!" Mikuto laughed as she threatens Mikoto.

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP WITH THOSE NONSENSES OF YOURS!?" Mikoto barked as she charges towards, preparing to punch her.

"WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS JUST USELESS!" Mikuto said as she grabbed Mikoto's fist by her right hand while her left hand grabbed Mikoto's head. Mikoto didn't know about it but for her, it seems that her attack is being reversed.

"See? Let me show you on what I can do", Mikuto said as she prepared her attack reversal by lifting herself up at the air, with Mikoto's head being grabbed by her left hand, she could carry herself as if she's weightless. She landed on the ground safely as she slammed Mikoto's head onto the ground hardly, causing the students to screamed at terror.

"GAAAHH!" Mikoto screamed as the pain had started to crawl onto her.

Mikuto just looked at her with pity. "See? I told you that every move and every attack that you occurred were just useless when it comes to battling me. And just as I said, I am taking your role of being the 3rd strongest. And just so you know, I am also going to steal Touma's heart and make him fall for me before you do!" Mikuto yelled as she smirked at the fallen 3rd strongest.

'And just so you know, I am going to steal Touma's heart and make him fall for me before you do!' Those words kept echoing on Mikoto's mind as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh wait, did I just say 'before you do'? HA! THERE IS NO WAY THAT HE'LL FALL FOR YOU! YOU ARE JUST A KID WHO KEPT BEING MEAN TO HIM AND THREATENS HIM FOR NOTHING! WHY WOULD HE EVEN LIKE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? YOU ARE JUST A KID!" Mikuto yelled a she laughed in a sadistic way.

"I… am… not… A KID!" Mikoto yelled as she stood up.

"I'll show you WHO'S THE KID!" Mikoto barked as she punched Mikuto at her stomach, causing her coughed up blood.

"You… WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" Mikuto yelled as she shot a huge blue beam out of her palm right at Mikoto.

"What the—!" before Mikoto could finish, she immediately dodged the beam.

"Looks like that I have no choice", she thought to herself as she pulled out an arcade coin.

"DON'T DO IT!" both Misako and Misaki yelled, much to everyone's surprise.

"No, this can't be it… Please Mikoto, don't do it…" Misaki silently pleaded as tears had fell from her eyes.

"I… don't want that accident to happen again… Especially when it's the two of you again…" Misako had started crying without wiping her tears.

"I have no choice, but you made me do it", Mikoto said as she flicked the coin with her right thumb.

"No…" Mikuto muttered as she stretched out her right arm, she started to gather the particles of air as she started to create her own Railgun.

"IDIOTS! DON'T DO IT!" Touma yelled after he saw Mikuto doing her thing.

Without hesitation, two Railguns were shot as it collided within each other. At the center, there's an orb creating that is filled with powerful electrons. Meaning, that it's a nuclear fusion that the Railguns were creating.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Touma yelled as he went straight to the battle field, much to everyone's terror thinking that this boy might get himself killed.

"Kamijou! Get back here!" Fukiyose yelled.

"No! I don't want them to lose their lives!" Touma yelled back as he kept running.

"But you'll lose your life instead!" Fukiyose yelled back, but Touma couldn't hear her anymore.

"DON'T GO STRAIGHT ON KILLING EACH OTHER IDIOTS!" Touma yelled as he reaches out his right hand, he touched the orb as a sound of breaking glass could be heard again. The orb has started to vanish but there is a powerful shockwave that is occurring, so Touma decided to run towards Mikoto to protect her.

"MIKOTO!" Touma screamed as he caught Mikoto by the hands, but unconscious.

"Mikoto! Are you okay? Mikoto! Wake up! MIKOTO!" Touma screamed as he kept shaking Mikoto, but it's no use, Mikoto remained unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was just part 1 to know the truth, the next chapter will be the one that can explain what's happening, i guess. Now you knew that Shiroshoku Tenshi was a full human and has the ability to become a second personality to every person and Mikuto might be one of her guinea pigs, i know that it's sounds so harsh but that was just part of the stories. Mu friends thought that it was a good idea to make Tenshi as a person not a personality.**

**Well! SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER~!**


	6. When you tell them the truth

**A/N: Well sorry for the late update, it's just I've been busy this weekend but this is how long that i could go, sorry if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majustu No Index but this story.**

**P.S.: If you don't like long explanations then don't read.**

* * *

**To Aru Shogunyu no Ultra-power Chapter 6 "When you tell them the truth"**

Misaka Mikoto is now unconscious, she was knocked out by the powerful force that the two Railguns had created after the orb in-between them had disappeared. Kamijou Touma, her one and only savior, had tried to wake her up but it was no use.

"Mikoto, _sigh. _I guess that you were just tired from that fight then…" Touma said as he carried Mikoto to the infirmary. He looked at Mikoto with pleasant eyes and thought "Man, why does she looks so cute whenever she's sleeping?" as he smiled at her.

"Hey, Kamijou-ape!" a voice said. Touma looked at the direction to where that voice and saw Kuroko appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Shirai-san! Thank God that you're here!" Touma said as he faced Kuroko with a worried look.

"What happened to onee-sama!? I-is she okay!?" Kuroko asked with a very worried look.

"I'm not sure about what happened to Mikoto… Probably it was the shockwave that knocked her out. And don't worry, she's okay, she was just tired from that fight", Touma said.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought that something serious might've happened to her", Kuroko said as she sighed in relief.

"Don't worry about it Shirai-san, she's in safe hands. Oh by the way, where's the infirmary? I need to take Mikoto there so she could take a rest, and her bleeding head also needs some medical treatment", Touma as he looked around the hallway.

"Oh, the infirmary was just at that door, next to onee-sama's classroom", Kuroko replied as she pointed her index finger to the green door.

"Oh thanks, by the way. Will you be able to perform some medical treatment to her?" Touma asked as he walked with Kuroko while carrying Mikoto to the infirmary.

"Yes, I am a judgment officer after all. So, bandaging a bleeding head won't be a problem for me to take care of. Onee-sama didn't have any serious injuries except for her bleeding head, but she was knocked out quickly…" Kuroko replied.

"Huh? You've just noticed that by now?" Touma asked as they entered the infirmary.

"Place onee-sama at that bed, I'll go get the aiding kit", Kuroko said as she opened one of the cabinets and took out a small kit.

"But, what do you mean that I've just noticed it by now? You mean it's completely obvious that she'll collapse in no time?" Kuroko asked as she started to perform to Mikoto's injuries with ease.

"It's completely obvious… Due to Mikoto and Mikuto's actions…" Touma answered with a worried look.

"Huh? What do you mean by their actions?" Kuroko asked she finishes bandaging Mikoto's head.

"It's easy to explain, why would Mikoto be so surprised when her first attack didn't worked on Mikuto?" Touma asked with a genuine look.

Kuroko's eyes suddenly widen in realization and said "Why did onee-sama be so surprise by that? Mikuto-senpai is also an Electromaster; she was able to absorb the electric currents with the same ability, so it's possible that the first attack won't work on her", as she gave Touma a curious look.

"Well, if it's an Electromaster that had been attack by that lightning spear. Then, that Electromaster might have some scratches when that lightning spear had been directly hit him/her", Touma explained as looked at Kuroko with a determined look.

"So then, Mikuto is the third person and the only Electromaster that didn't get a single scratch when that lightning hit her…" Touma continued as he looked at his right hand and clenched it.

"Mikuto-senpai was the third person? But who's the first and second?" Kuroko asked again, getting interested in the topic.

"Well, the second person was Accelerator due to his redirection. But the first… is me…" Touma said as he showed Kuroko his right hand.

"You see this right hand of mine?" Touma asked. Kuroko just nodded as he continued.

"It can negate any kinds of super natural phenomenon, even a Level 5's power won't work against it…" He clenches his fist as he raised it above.

"Pretty interesting… It's almost the same as that rumor that was so popular a year ago. So, does your ability have a name?" Kuroko asked as she looked closely at Touma's right hand.

"Yeah, to most people that I've met in some life and death situations knows what it has called. It's called Imagine Breaker", Touma continued as he put down his hand.

"So, it's neither an Esper ability nor Gemstone. But you have it since birth right?" Kuroko asked as she theorizes his ability.

"Yeah… But how did you know?" Touma asked.

"Everyone has their own secrets…" Kuroko replied with a smirk.

"Okay, but let's go back to topic. The second thing that makes it obvious that Mikoto will collapsed in no time, was Mikuto's attack reversal…" Touma said as he changed the topic.

"What do you mean by Mikuto-senpai's attack reversal?" Kuroko asked as she felt more curious until she realized it, she gasped in shock.

"When she slammed onee-sama's head onto the ground hardly?" Kuroko guessed, afraid to the answer.

"Yeah, and one more thing, if it's not the last resort. Why would Mikoto used that Railgun?" Touma asked as he answered Kuroko's question.

"You're right. The winner was supposed to be the one who receives less injuries that the other, but in the end they wanted to defeat each other until that one of them got knocked out", Kuroko said with a worried look.

"You're right, Mikoto would win—!" Touma was about to finish his sentence but was cut off, due to that the ground that he and Kuroko was standing is now shaking repeatedly.

"What is this? An earthquake!?" Kuroko asked as she crouched onto the ground, being careful from not being dislocated.

"No, it's not an earthquake!" Touma replied as the shaking stopped.

"Ugh… What do you mean it's not an earthquake?" Kuroko asked as she looked outside the window, reassuring that everyone's alright.

"Well, I may not be that smart but… an earthquake shakes in a continuous way right?" Touma asked as he looked at the window also.

"Yeah, and that's the only way that an earthquake should occur…" Kuroko replied while thinking deeply and asked

"But what makes you think that that wasn't an earthquake?" as she looked at Touma in the eye.

"Well, like I said, an earthquake only shakes continuously. And that earthquake was shaking repeatedly, much to your confusion right?" Touma answered as he stared at the reactions of the other students at the window.

"So then, what was it?" Kuroko asked again.

"I don't know, more like someone punched a wall with a powerful force or something like that…" Touma answered followed by a sigh.

"You're not that smart huh?" Kuroko said, smirking at the sighing boy and then continued

"If you're not that smart, then how were been able to dictate that that wasn't an earthquake and all those other interesting stuffs that you just explained with ease?" as she gave the Touma an interested look.

"Eh?" Touma was shocked as he realized the main topic.

"It's just that… He he…" he muttered and said "I'm not that smart in any topics that is esper related that's all…" while placing his hands in front.

"Oh, so that's it. But, I am also wondering who might be that person that caused that shaking by punching a wall…" Kuroko wondered as she looked at the sleeping Mikoto with a calmed look.

"That reminds me of someone I know…" Touma sighed as he looked at Kuroko with an _'I'm already used to it'_ expression.

"Oh? Who might that be?" Kuroko asked as she looked at Touma with a curious look.

"You'll find out soon…" He muttered. The door suddenly banged open by Misako carrying a dead-looking Mikuto with her arms.

"Shakuzawa-san, it's about time that she got knocked out", Touma said as he pointed at the other bed.

"Yeah, like she told you. She's inhuman after some experiments that she got involved or that drug that forced her to be like this", Misako replied as she placed Mikuto at the second bed that Touma pointed. Kuroko started to perform on her while Touma noticed Misako's face.

"Yeah… I kinda forgot about that. Hey, what happened to your face?" Touma pointed at Misako's bruised cheek and said

"You didn't have that when I was bringing Mikoto here", as he looked at her with a worried expression.

"I got Misaki's falcon punch, I was lucky that she didn't punch too hard. I just hope that I didn't break any jaw of mine, again…" Misako explained as she held her bruised cheek with a clicked tongue.

"Okay, what happened to the wall?" Touma asked as he examines Misako's reaction.

"Filled with cracks, almost destroyed like what she did at England", she replied with an irritated look as she took out some bandages to take care of her bruised face.

"And right now, don't piss her off. She's not in the good mood right now, due to Mikoto-chan's injuries after all", she added before she began performing on herself.

"That's not the Shokuhou Misaki that I know", Kuroko said with a curious look as she finished doing her job.

"Because the Shokuhou Misaki that you know was just her Tokiwadai façade", Misako replied as she looked at Kuroko.

"The real Shokuhou-san was almost like Mikoto but in a different way, because she usually works behind the scenes", Touma continued Misako's explanation.

"She was like onee-sama, but in a different way? What do you mean by that?" Kuroko was now confused by the two's explanations.

"She was like Mikoto-chan by their personalities, even the Gekota-loving thing as that especially how they solve their own problems without anyone's help", Misako replied with a tensed look.

"They solve their own problems without anyone's help?" Kuroko was now suspicious.

"Some scientist were indicating research on both of them", Misako replied with a focused look as she finished patching her left cheek.

"Indicating research?" Both Kuroko and Touma asked at the same time.

"I can explain that 'indicating research' thing, Shakuzawa Misako-sama", said a familiar voice.

"How much do you know about it, Misuka Nanako-san?" Misako asked as she looked at Nanako.

"Well, as one of the seven wonders in Academy City, I know everything", Nanako replied with an expression that no one has seen before.

"Go on, explain the details to Kuroko-chan. Young researcher codenamed: Berserker", Misako said with a disgusted look.

"I do not appreciate on how you call me by my alias but that should give you some more advise on how you see in me", Nanako just sneered at Misako as she started to explain.

"Alias?" both Touma and Kuroko thought simultaneously.

"Well, being a Level 5 isn't just about envy and admiration. It could lead many scientists indicating research on them. Onee-chan and Mikoto-oneechan have aided some research for experimental use without their knowledge, I'm sure you know what it is", Nanako explained as she looked at Touma and Misako.

"Level 6 Shift Experiment", both Touma and Misako replied with a frown.

"Wait! They were planning to turn onee-sama into a Level 6!?" Kuroko suddenly asked.

"No, they weren't planning to turn Mikoto-oneechan into a Level 6 anymore…" Nanako answered with a sigh.

"They weren't planning anymore?" Kuroko asked, confused as she looked at the 10 year old in front of her.

"Because they failed doing it…" Nanako said.

"A year ago…" Misako continued.

"During the Daihasei Festival…" Touma finished.

"You were involved in it as well, but after the conflict, Misaki-oneechan had rewritten everyone's memories everything about the conflict and those experiments that no one should know. Including you, Kazari-oneechan, and Saten Ruiko-oneechan", Nanako explained as she showed a picture of Mikoto transforming into a Level 6 to Kuroko.

"I-is that?" Kuroko asked as she looked at the picture with widen eyes.

"Yes, this is Mikoto-oneechan's form when she was transforming into a Level 6, more like a network was forced to be sucked into her mind and caused her to be like this. But thanks to an unlikely hero, she's saved and the conflict ended with 'A roar from his Dragon'", Nanako explained as she looked at Touma proudly with a smirk.

"Oh, come on. I only help a little", Touma said as he scratched his head.

"Okay then, let's go back to the main topic. Radio Noise Project", Nanako continued to explain.

"Now, for some back story. Mikoto-oneechan willingly gave a DNA sample to the researchers at the 7th Medical Research Center of the Higuchi Pharmacies, under assumption that they would use it to help children who are unable to control their muscles; using her powers to replicate bio-signs, they had her believe they could control the bioelectrical signal of the body and reroute it to a nerve signal network, meaning the children would be able to gain control of said muscles, thus allowing movement", Nanako explained as she looked at Kuroko who is right now concerned at Mikoto.

"This was a complete fabrication, as the true purpose of using Mikoto-oneechan's DNA was to create a clone of Misaka Mikoto—the 'Railgun'. Before mass production of the clones could begin, the simulation that the Tree Diagram produced showed that it was impossible to create a level 5 clone of Mikoto-oneechan despite genetic manipulation and use of the Testament. It showed that the clones' specifications reached less than 1% of that of the real Mikoto-oneechan's, which was equal to that of a level 2. However, the Level 6 Shift program – an experiment designed to make Accelerator, the strongest level 5 in Academy City reach level 6 reused the project. For the experiment, 20,000 clones were produced after Tree Diagram calculated that Accelerator killing Mikoto-oneechan 128 times in battle, would allow him to achieve level 6; however, since 128 level 5 Mikoto clones could not be prepared, it was calculated by Tree Diagram that Accelerator killing 20,000 clones at level 2-3 would achieve the same results. Although, the experiment was cancelled out for good because our hero had defeated the Accelerator", Nanako continued as she took a deep breath and then looked at Touma once again who was now sweating bullets.

"Shortly before the termination of the Level 6 Shift and the Sisters project, Misaka 20001, also known Last Order, was created as a fail-safe if ever the clones went out-of-control. This makes Last Order the administrator of the Misaka Network and the superior of every other clone", Nanako continued as she looked at Misako and said

"I do not know the details about Last Order's relationship with Accelerator and how they ended up living in Yomikawa-sensei's apartment. Could you sum it up for me, I am not a level 5 Stalker like Mikuto", while looking at her injured sister.

"Do I have to?" The burning-haired girl asked while shrugging.

"You have to, since Mikuto told you everything about it. Aleister had never even told me about the incident even when I am his Direct Subordinate", Nanako replied with a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it this time", Misako had finally forfeited the battle between words.

"Amai Ao, a former researcher of the terminated Sisters Project kidnapped Last Order and inserted a virus into the MISAKA Network. Ao takes her outside the now-abandoned Sisters Project research facility and awaits the activation of the virus. Accelerator later arrives and renders Ao unconscious. He later discovers that the virus has started preparing to activate, and with no time left to spare, Accelerator chooses to save Last Order instead of killing her. He uses his vector powers to delete the virus inside of Last Order, and successfully manages to, though he gets shot by Ao in the head, as he was using all of his calculations on Last Order's treatment and not enough to spare for a deflection using his vectors. Even then, Accelerator protects Last Order from being shot by Ao using his powers, and tells Ao that even though the two of them are scum, they should not involve Last Order. Yoshikawa Kikyou, another researcher of the Sisters Project later arrives to put Last Order into an incubation tank after shooting Ao in the back. And yet another unfortunate event that both of them ended up shooting each other's heart, killing Ao while Kikyou, Accelerator, and Last Order were taken to the hospital then. That's all I know about what happened", Misako explained as she looked at Nanako.

"Good, that is all I need to know. At first, I thought that you were just a hippie level 5", Nanako said as she smirked at Misako who just fumed at her.

"I. Am. Not. A. Hippie!" Misako yelled as he face went red with anger.

"Okay, fine. But Shirai-san, do you now know what was going on a year ago?" Nanako asked the other twin-tailed girl while smirking at her.

"Yes, I have been hearing rumors about it, even the Accelerator being defeated by a level 0. But, what makes that related to Shokuhou-san being similar to onee-sama?" Kuroko asked, analyzing the situation.

"Simple, do you happen to know to where could be Mikoto before the end of the experiment at August 20th?" Nanako asked, keeping the smirk.

"No, whenever I returned to the dorms. I've always seen her exhausted, looking troubled as always and most of all, she never even returned to the dorm as always at that time", Kuroko explained, looking at Mikoto with a concerned look.

"Okay then, one question might be enough to ask. Do you want to know what she was doing that time?" Nanako asked as her smirk became a melancholic look.

"What? What do you mean by that? Onee-sama hasn't been doing things that ti—", Kuroko was about to finish but was cut off.

"Do you want to know what she was doing that time?" Nanako repeated the question as her melancholic look became more determined.

"Yeah…" Kuroko could not argue anymore due to the given look by the other twin-tailed girl, even though she was 4 years younger than her.

"Okay then, Mikoto had been attacking various facilities related to the said project in order to stop those experiments. Even if it kills her, really", Nanako said bluntly, not even concerned about it.

"What? No, that can't be possible. Onee-sama would never do such things as that, please tell me that that was just a joke", Kuroko said, not wanting to believe at the said truth.

"Like I said, Mikoto had been attacking various facilities that were connected to that project. I'm not lying; here are the list of those facilities that she taken down", Nanako said as she gave some files to Kuroko who look at it suspiciously.

"Let us see as well, we're aware of those attacks as well", Misako said while Touma nodded in agreement.

"Facilities taken down by Mikoto during the course of her attacks from August 16 to 19, before the trap set up by Keitz Nokleben, the security supervisor of the Level 6 Shift", Kuroko, Touma, and Misako read the file simultaneously.

**The List of the Facilities that were taken down by the Level 5, Railgun: Misaka Mikoto**

Shinaame University DNA Map Analysis Laboratory

Geomagnetic Anomaly Research Laboratory

Foreign Medicine Research Center

Biomedical Genetic Research Facility

Movement and Cognitive Research Institute

Ryuden Sports Human Engineering Development Center

Duchenne Dystrophy Research Center

Mizuho Organization Pathology Analysis Laboratory

Kanasaki University Muscular Dystrophy Research Institution

"You know, even Judgment were aware of these attacks, even you were investigating about but found nothing, right?" Nanako said as she took the file and used her ability then the file disappeared.

"Nanako, how did you know so much about this?" Touma asked with a suspicious look.

"Can't you see? I am the Superintendent of Academy City's Direct Subordinate. Meaning, I work for Aleister after I've taken Mikuto's position", Nanako answered with an irritating look.

"I thought that Mikuto was the one that became his Direct Subordinate", Touma said as looked at Nanako.

"I've taken her role because she told me once that she hated living in the darkness of this city, so I had no choice but to fulfill that word of mine. And besides, I liked my job, it's better than being ordered around to do some lame research like always", Nanako shrugged as she look at Kuroko and said

"You better not tell anything to your friends about this, not even Mikoto and my sister, especially when I'm the one who told you about it, okay?" as Kuroko nodded in determination.

"But what about Shokuhou's traits of being similar to onee-sama?" now the important question had been finally asked by Kuroko.

"Shakuzawa-san, do you mind if you can explain it to her since you were involved in it as well", Nanako said as she looked at Misako.

"Ugh… fine", Misako said as she took a deep breath.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You… You killed him? Well, I'm not surprised by that fact but, you just killed your own subordinate!" Misako yelled at the girl in her way but still far, whose name is Shimada Saki._

_"Why are you mad then?" Saki asked the burning-haired girl._

_"I should've done it instead! But then you killed him before I do!" Misako yelled at the laser-shooter magician._

_"Yeah, after all, if he can't fulfill his purpose then he's useless… now then", Saki looked at Misako and flew at her speed was amazing and in a second she was in front of the burning-haired girl. Misako jumped but she was took by her ankle and found herself flying towards one of the pile of stones._

_*Crash*_

_"What the!" and Saki was now in front of Misako, she smile and punched her in the face and another punch that was directed towards her arm._

_Misako bounced on the floor and rolled hitting a wall of the stadium that she was in._

_"BUAA AAAFUCK MY ARM!" Misako looked at her arm and saw a bone coming out from her skin._

_"So shall we end this?" Saki lifted her finger again and the same purple beam appeared from her finger._

_But the blast didn't come; in fact Saki felt her face warmer and then pain. And then flew at the other side of the stadium._

_"?!" Misako looked at her savior, Shokuhou Misaki._

_"Misaki…"_

_"Don't worry, I'll take it from here now on", Misaki said as she walked towards Saki who was cleaning her mouth from the traces of pie._

_Saki looked at Misaki and smiled as she put her palms behind her and threw a laser from them, sending her flying towards Misaki._

_Misaki wasn't surprised as she waited and in the last instant, she took the head of Saki and slammed her on the ground. A big crater had appeared around them._

_"You see they think that my ability isn't something special, but the brain is something is more complicated that what people believe", Misaki looked at Saki and brought her fist on the back of the magician._

_Saki lost the air on her lungs and fell to the ground._

_"I will not take pity to someone who uses other people to make their evil deeds", Misaki said as she lifted Saki._

_"I can see on your face that you are just like me little lady", said the magician with a smirk and slammed her hands on the ground and the blasted herself away from Misaki._

_Misaki frowned and kicked the ground below her; she dashed at Saki with great speed punching her on the face._

_"Mental Out activated…" she murmured as her golden eyes glowed and she disappeared leaving dust._

_Saki hit her head with her palms, trying to block the pain from the punch of the girl._

_"Now then, where―BUAAA!" again she was lifted by the punch of Misaki. She saw the blond girl disappear ad felt pain on her body again, in a moment she felt as if rain made of stone fell on her._

_Misako looked with surprise at Misaki "That's Misaki for sure… but if she drains more of the real power of the Mental Out she could die… or worse…" and then an image of Misaki roaring to the sky flashed through her mind._

_"DAMMIT! STOP MOVING THAT FAST!" screamed Saki at Misaki who was still running around her, Misaki stopped and hit her leg and Saki fell on the ground and Misaki kicked her on the air._

_"BUAAA", Saki felt the blood came out from her mouth._

_"Time to finish this…" the heart of Saki stopped; she turned around the middle of the air and meet Misaki behind her sporting a wicked smile._

_Misaki grabbed Saki by the shoulders and hugged her from behind "COMET!" with those words, Misaki felt to the ground using Saki as her shield._

_*BOOM*_

_Misako held out her hand in front of her to protect herself from the flying scrap._

_"Dammit Misaki what the hell!" screamed Misako, Misaki stood up holding Saki by the hair as she threw her with ease to the grass, the girl growled in pain indicating that she was still alive._

_"I know I exceeded myself―BUAAA!" Misaki was now on the other side of the stadium, from there the girl went up hitting the lights._

_"Damn youuuu!" screamed Saki as she fired her beams from her hands, all of them directed at the where Misaki was._

_The sound of the explosion made a huge explosion from the lights and the body of Misaki fell to the ground._

_Misaki looked at her attacker and frowned._

_Kicking the floor she tackled Saki by the front sending her to the other side of the stadium, the impact was so powerful it even destroyed the walls and making them fall on the streets._

_"Ahh that's gonna leave a mark!" Misaki groaned as she arched her back on the ground._

_Saki tackled Misaki and again both of them rolled on the floor hitting some cars._

_Misaki was the first one to stand up as she punched Saki on the face, blood came from her mouth along with a teeth._

_Saki glared at her and punched her in the stomach but Misaki caught her arm as she twisted it around pulling her weight she carried Saki and slammed her on the floor, lifting her foot she let it small on her face two times._

_"Huff… Huff…" Misaki fall but was caught by Misako with her working arm._

_"She was though…"_

_"What are you talking about? That was fast!"_

_Saki lifted herself and glared at Misaki "This is not over… we will meet again!" With those words, she stood up and jumped at the darkness._

_"Damn… How come I am used to these things?" Misaki asked as she tried to keep herself awake._

_"Come on Misaki, let's go to the hospital. We just have to wait for Mikuto to arrive, but how much power did you use in that battle?"_

_"14% of the brain… she wasn't fighting seriously… Tch, if only Mikoto and Touma were with us that time she could have been captured", Misaki replied with a hissing in her tone._

_"Ahh… Don't say that Misaki, that made me more worried if Mikoto will take your injuries or Touma", Misako commented as she sighed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"No wonder the whole stadium was destroyed… Tch, she should be more careful when it comes to confronting someone that is not an ESPer…" Nanako sighed as she looked at Misako with an irritated look.

"And Shimada Saki was just a third-rated bitch, how come you had a hard time handling her?" she asked with a pissed look.

"You know that I can't handle beams", Misako answered.

"That makes you scared of the Meltdowner…" Nanako commented.

"Hey, what kind of person that is not afraid of her? Her power is very destructive!" Misako yelled with an irritated look.

"Wait a minute! How come I don't know what's going on that time?" Touma asked with a concerned look.

"Idiot, you and Mikoto were at Russia that time. It was 2 days before the World War III stopped, and also the news of people thought of you being dead", Misako said with a sigh and looked at Kuroko.

"And if you're confused about what I've been telling you, then think of it", Misako started and then took a deep breath.

"Mikoto had been secretly gathering information about the said project and attempted to stop it by attacking various facilities that was supporting the project. Misaki had gathered a lot of information about the incident and attempted to stop it by defeating many intruders and had them arrested. Do you now know what I have been telling you?" Misako continued and end it with a question.

"That both of them had the same instincts when it comes to their own problems?" Kuroko answered with a thoughtful look.

"Seemingly like that, but. In summary, that both Mikoto and Misaki were like the concentrated versions of Judgment", Misako finished with a confident look and smiled in a pleasant way.

"And in that way… if both of them fought together, you might say that they're invincible but… after some mishaps regarding Mikoto's memory lost. I might say that it's quite impossible to make them get along more importantly, to reunite their friendship", then Misako's pleasant smile became a sad look.

"Onee-sama's memory lost?" Kuroko asked with a more confused look.

"Not even Misaka-san herself knows about her own memory lost, but she didn't lose all her memories. She just lost her memories of her four friends five years ago and that's all", answered a familiar voice. Kuroko, Touma, and Misako turned to that voice's direction and saw Ruiko standing at the door and behind her were Katsuko (Kouta), Uiharu, Fukiyose, and Aogami who were listening to the whole conversation.

"Ruiko-chan, you knew about us…?" Misako started as Ruiko walked inside with a melancholic look.

"Yeah, I knew about you, Mikuto-senpai, Kamijou-san, and Shokuhou-san being Misaka-san's childhood friends. I knew about how you and Shokuhou-san came here as child errors when the two of you were 6 years old. I knew about how the four of you became a candidate of the LEVEL 5 PROJECT, and how the four of you trained together to reach level 5. I knew about that attack at the facility that the five of you were in, by an ESPer named Alicia Megidonia", Ruiko said it all, making Touma and Misako looked at each other with shocked looks.

"H-how did y-you know all a-a-about t-t-th-that R-R-Ruiko-chan!?" Misako asked with a very surprised look.

"Mikuto-senpai told me about it, even the scars thing and those rumors about Alicia changed her name", Ruiko said with a worried look.

"Is that the reason to why you and Shokuhou-san fought earlier? Or is that the reason on why you've said the day after yesterday that you wanted to see Misaka-san again?" Ruiko asked more while being more worried.

Misako looked down with despair and said "Yes… those questions you've asked and those conclusions you've said were true…"

"Shakuzawa-san… It's not Alicia's fault…" Touma tried to comfort her but tears fell to her face.

"I can't accept this… I just want everything to be back to normal…! *sob*…wata… *sob*…shi no… *sob*…" then suddenly, Misako lost conscious ness.

"Not again…" both Touma and Nanako muttered as they went to help Misako.

* * *

**A/N: Well then, i'll be taking a short break for a while. But don't worry, this story will continue, well sort off. But I'll see you in the next chapter then!**

**~The Devastated Angel... XD**


End file.
